Different lives
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Clary grew up as a Shadowhunter but Jace grew up hidden from the Shadow World. What happens when they meet and Jace's parents are taken? And people from Clary's past come back for her and want to take Jace with them? Will he fall for Clary or his best friend? (It's Sarah not Simon; I might add him later.) Will Clary finally open up to someone about her past? Will that be Jace? AU
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**The Incident**_

"**Honestly Jace, I don't know why I agreed to go to this club with you."**Said Sarah Lewis.

"You agreed because I offered to help you find a boyfriend." Jace, Sarah's best friend, said.

"No, I'm pretty sure you forced me to come."

Sarah and Jace were waiting in the line to enter Pandemonium.

"You're not serious, are you kid?" Asked the bouncer.

"Please!"

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm a vampire slayer! It's part of my costume." Said the boy who was holding up the line.

"Alright, just go!"

The bouncer let in a girl with purple hair after the blue haired boy. Sarah and Jace were nearly at the front. Three people, probably near Jace's age, went up to the bouncer.

Once was a short girl with fiery red hair. Another was a tall black haired girl and an even taller black haired boy with _very_ blue eyes.

The black haired twins were in front of the redhead, she looked like she was searching for something in her pockets.

"Alec. Izzy." Said the bouncer.

"Can ya let us in?" Said the black haired girl, which Jace presumed was Izzy. She was wearing a white high front low back dress.

"Sure thing." He let them in.

"How's it going, Ray?" Said the cute redhead who looked like she found whatever it was she needed. She was wearing a mini, tight black dress with black high heels and a black leather jacket rolled up at the sleeves. She looked hot.

"Hey Little Red." He patted her head, ruffling her red curls. He unhooked the red rope for her.

Before the redhead entered, she glanced at Jace. With a wink at him and a seductive smile, she went through the door and up to the club.

Jace and Sarah finally got into Pandemonium. The music was ear piercing loud and the strobe lights blindingly bright whenever they shone on you. Jace and Sarah were being bumped by dancing bodies.

"You liked that girl, didn't you?" Said Sarah in Jace's ear.

"Who? The redhead?"

"What redhead? That girl with the purple hair behind the vampire slayer costume guy. In her defense, she was pretty." Sarah said.

"I think the redhead looked really bad ass. She was way hotter." Jace replied.

"But there wasn't a redhead near the line."

Jace had a shocked expression but, thankfully, Sarah didn't notice.

"Well, this is fun." She commented, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Then he saw them again. The black haired girl and the redhead with the taller boy by the railings.

Jace followed the black haired girl's gaze. It fell on the guy with the vampire slayer costume. She tilted her head towards a door reading "NO ENTRY. EMPLOYEES ONLY."

The girl slipped into the room and the boy followed.

Jace thought that sort of thing was normal. Until her companions were holding swords and daggers entered the room after them.

* * *

><p>There was a girl with black hair in a lacy white high front low back dress looking at him. She was beautiful, innocent-looking and it would be a pleasure to kill her.<p>

She moved towards a door saying 'NO ENTRY. EMPLOYEES ONLY.' _Well, it's better to kill her in privacy._ Though the demon boy.

The entered the storage room.

"What's your name?" Asked the demon.

"Isabelle." Said the black haired beauty.

"That's a nice name. I haven't seen you here before."

She giggled. "Are you asking if I come here often?"

* * *

><p>Jace left Sarah saying he'd be right back. He went into the storage room.<p>

At first there was no one there.

Then a girl spoke. "-If I come here often?"

Jace immediately hid behind a cupboard with all the old lights that weren't in use anymore. The storage room was pretty big. Jace also realized the short redhead and taller boy from earlier were nowhere to be seen.

He heard the black haired girl giggle.

The boy had her pinned to the wall. Jace saw the strange boy pull down one of her sleeves. The boy backed away and Jace saw a black marking on her shoulder.

"What the-" The boy didn't finish his sentence because the girl, with lightning speed, pulled out a shining whip and attacked the boy.

After only ten seconds, the boy was tied up by the whip against a pillar. The girl smiled wickedly.

"He's all yours." She said and two other people appeared in his line of vision.

It was that redheaded girl, she had beautiful emerald eyes. She was paler than the other girl and had freckles spread across her cheeks.

Jace saw that she had a dagger and seemed to be inspecting its sharp edges.

"How many more of your kind is here?" The redhead asked.

The blue haired boy on the floor felt blood welling up under the too-tight blessed metal, making his wrists slippery. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." The redhead smirked.

"If you're looking for people, this club is full of them." He replied.

The redhead crouched in front of the blue haired boy. "We aren't looking for _humans! _We're looking for demons. Like yourself." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly.

"Come one!" The dark haired boy spoke. "You know what a demon is, don't you?" He was getting annoyed.

"Demons," The redhead started. "Religiously defined as Hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but here, for the purpose of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our home dimension –"

"That's enough, Clary." Said the other girl. _So the redhead's called Clary, _Jace thought, _nice name._

"Isabelle's right," agreed the taller dark haired boy. "Nobody needs a lesson in semantics –or demonology." He added.

"Isabelle and Alec, here, think I talk too much." Clary said faking innocence. _That gives them all a name, _Jace thought. "What do you think?" Clary stood up and put the blade to the blue haired boy's throat.

"I could give you information." The boy gulped.

"Oh, stupid demons, always trying to save your pathetic live by giving out information that we probably already know. You know we will kill you anyways." Clary smiled as if the thought of killing things entertained her. It probably did. "That reminds me, you do know what we are, don't you?"

"_Shadowhunters."_ He spat.

"Good. Sometimes you demons are slow with all this."

"Please, Valentine is back! All the infernal worlds know it and he has a powerful weapon! I know where he is!"

"Clary—" Started Isabelle.

"I don't think we've met. Clarissa Morgenstern. Why is it that all you demons claim a dead man is back? Especially a man who is no use to your kind. I know where my father is. He's burning in Hell. And you can join him there. Tell him his beloved daughter sent you." Clary was about to stab the boy when…

"Stop!" Jace couldn't take it anymore.

"Why should I?" She sounded annoyed.

"Well, because you can't kill another human being." Jace replied walking closer to them so they could see him.

"You're right. I can't kill a _human being. _But this," Clary indicated to the boy on the floor with disgust. "Is not a human being."

"Well, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware they were training mockingbirds to disguise themselves as people." Jace saw a flash of amusement in Clary's eyes before the glare returned.

"Look, Goldie, just go home and let—" She was cut off mid-sentence. The blue haired boy had freed himself and pounced on Clary. Then they fell to the ground and the guy slashed at Clary. Jace tried to move but he was frozen to the spot.

Clary had rolled over and she was on her back. The guy was now slashing at her stomach. Blood darkened the black fabric of her mini dress. Jace heard her grunting a d wincing as she was struggling to make the boy stop.

He saw the glint of a whip extend and the guy with blue hair was hit and fell to his side.

Clary took this advantage, she stood up and plunged a blade into the boy. Black liquid exploded from the boy and he started to spasm in weird ways. She pulled the blade out and seemed oblivious to her wounds. There were scratches on her forearms where her leather jacket was rolled up, on the stomach, the fabric of her dress that covered her stomach was torn and she had slashes on her mid thighs.

The blue haired boy glared at Alec, Isabelle and Clary. "So be it. The Forsaken will take you all!" He hissed.

"Ugh. Forsaken." Clary said.

No one else spoke. They all watched as the boy shook before he folded in on himself.

Jace started to run to get security but he felt something wrap around his legs making him fall to the ground. He was dragged back towards the crazy trio. He turned on his back and saw Isabelle pulling him towards her with her whip.

"Look, I know I'm a great catch and all but—"

"You stupid Mundie! You could have gotten Clary killed!" She hissed.

Jace looked over at the redhead who was being supported by Alec. She was still bleeding.

"You're blaming _ME?! _I just watched her kill some guy who then disappeared. My dad's a cop. When the police—"

"The police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see, now are they?" Clary said weakly. "Especially when there's no body or evidence to prove it." The poor thing looked like she was about to faint.

Jace glances at the spot where the blue haired boy wav. Nothing. Not even a smear of blood. Not even Clary's blood.

"They go back to their home dimensions when they die." Clary informed him.

"What do you mean they can't see you?"

"I know you're blonde and all, but you don't have to act like the stereotypical blonde." She smirked at his glare. "We can't be seen by mundies because we can glamour ourselves making us invisible to their oblivious minds."

"Careful, Clary!" Alec whispered in her ear. He looked at her like there was something going on between them but Clary didn't have that expression on her face. _Ooh, you've been friend zoned, dude. _Jace thought and smirked.

"He can see us Alec! He already knows more than he should."

"So what do we do with him? He might go babbling." Isabelle said.

"Let him go." Clary said. Isabelle looked outraged but didn't argue. Small as she was, Clary was clearly the leader here.

The feeling of the tight whip on his ankles disappeared. He stayed on the floor since his ankles still felt sore.

"Maybe we should bring him to Hodge. He might have something to say about him." Alec said.

"We are _not _bringing a mundie into the Institute." Said Isabelle with a hint of annoyance.

"_Is_ he a mundie?" Questioned Clary. "Goldie, have you ever encountered anything… abnormal? Met people with strange eyes? People with multicolored skin? Or maybe even people with fur—"

"My name is Jace Herondale, not Goldie, for your information. And no, the only strange people I've met is a nosy redhead and creepy twins and a blue haired guy who's a freaking illusionist! So—"

"Jace?" Called a familiar voice. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Jace looked at Sarah then at Clary. She stifled a giggle. Sarah looked oblivious to the three crazy people.

"I thought the ground felt lonely and could use a hug."

* * *

><p>"You owe me!" Sarah said.<p>

"What? Why?"

"You force me to go with you then you ditch me!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized though not really meaning it. _I saw a hot girl kill someone. _Jace thought as he hailed a cab and got in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it :)<br>**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Here you go! Hope you like it. I'm sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**The Escape**_

"**Hey mom, hey dad." **Jace said upon seeing his mother and father in the living room with… suitcases?

"Jonathan, where have you been?" His mother, Celine Herondale, questioned.

"I umm… I was out with Sarah." _For fifteen minutes, _Jace thought, _then ditched her and witnessed a murder._

"Go to your room then pack this suitcase." Jace's mother said.

""W-What?" Jace spluttered.

"We're going on holiday."

"But— but—"

"Go Jonathan." Demanded Stephen Herondale, Jace's father.

"No." He replied, bewildered. "I can stay here on my own while _you _go on holiday."

"Jonathan. You are going with us." Said his father.

Jace put his grey hoodie and Converse shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Asked his mother.

"I'm going for a run." Jace opened the door and went down the stairs. He heard his parents call after him but he was already at the front door of the building. _How did I run that fast?_ He asked himself.

He started running towards Central Park. He loved lakes since they made him feel calm and serene, he needed that now.

He sat by the lake, admiring the fact there were no ducks or people throwing rocks into the lake.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with the mundie?" Isabelle asked Clary as they got out of the club through the fire exit.<p>

"You guys go back to Hodge." She said.

"Where will you be going?" Alec asked, sounding protective.

"I have a certain redhead to follow and talk to." She replied.

"Wait, why?" Alec asked.

"He's a Herondale. You recognize that name don't you? Herondale. As in Stephen and Celine Herondale. William Herondale, even. The guy Magnus used to always talk about."

"They're Shadowhunters." Isabelle realized.

"Exactly, which means he is one."

"You don't know that. Maybe they adopted him." Alec seemed to be desperate to keep Clary away from Jace.

"Well, his resemblance to Celine is quite uncanny. It explains why he was able to see us." Then Clary saw him.

Jace. "I have to go." Then she left.

Clary waited until Jace and his mundane friend went into a cab and left.

Then she hailed a cab. "Follow that taxi, please." The cabbie looked at her in a weird way. Clary pulled her stele out and thought of a persuasion rune. She carved it on her fore arm. "Follow that taxi." She said firmly. She saw him nod and he drove off.

Clary waited in the cab as Jace's mundane companion left. She was probably his girlfriend, though she wasn't that pretty and he was appealing. They kept some distance between each taxi do Jace or the other cabbie wouldn't notice.

The other taxi finally moved.

They arrived a Jace's apartment and Clary paid the cabbie.

She followed Jace in the apartment after glamouring herself in case people got the wrong idea.

He went up two flights of stairs. _What am I supposed to say when his parents see me? _She waited outside his apartment door.

She overheard shouts and Jace said he was going for a run. _I could talk to him then._ She thought. Clary ran down the stairs and out the building.

She saw Jace exit the building and followed him.

* * *

><p>Jace had been sitting by the lake for about ten minutes and decided to go back home; his parents were probably worried.<p>

He started running back where he came from.

Then, out of nowhere, he tripped over and fell to the ground. He heard a giggle from behind him and turned to see what—or rather who—it was that tripped him.

To his surprise he found a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes looking down at him.

"Come to give the ground another hug, again?" Said the familiar redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think is gonna happen? I promise you the next chapter is more interesting! :)<br>**

**Please review!**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ravener

**Here's the third chapter! OMG Just watch TMI City of Bones movie on DVD after _such_ a long wait! I was fangirling the whole way through! What was your favourite quote and scene?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_**The Ravener**_

"**Every time I'm on the ground it seems to be forced. **First at Pandemonium with Creepy Mary and now here, with you." Jace replied.

With lightning fast swiftness, Clary pulled out a blade from a thigh sheath Jace hadn't noticed earlier and pointed the tip to his throat.

"If I _ever _hear you insult my parabatai again, I won't think twice about killing you. Understand?"

Jace gulped.

She smiled a wicked smile at him. Clary put the blade away.

"Para what? If you're done with your angry little speech, I'd like to go home."

Clary extended her arm for him. He took it and she hauled him up. Clary grabbed his right hand and started to examine it.

Jace felt a jolt of electricity spread through him as Clary held his arm. "Okay. Look, I know every part of my incredible body is fascinating but—"

"You just love to talk about yourself, don't you?" She snapped, dropping his arm. The electricity disappeared. "Are you by any chance left handed?"

"Yeah, why?"

Clary was about to grab his left arm when Jace backed away just in time.

"I'm not going to chop it off." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, because a complete stranger who killed someone less than two hours ago after being seriously injured and is now absolutely healed is completely trustworthy." He replied, his voice full of sarcasm. Jace enjoyed watching her nose flare and her look of frustration and annoyance.

"Tell me why you want to see my hand and I'll consider showing it to you."

Clary rolled her eyes then sighed and took her fingerless leather glove off and showed him the back of her right hand. There was a black tattoo of an eye. "There, happy?"

"That you have a tattoo? I'm thrilled." He said flatly.

"It's not one of those ink stains that mundanes ruin their skin with. It's a rune. Different runes give us, Shadowhunters, different abilities." She put her glove back on. "Now show me your left hand before I really do chop it off."

"Shadowhunters? And I said I would _consider_ showing you my hand." He smirked at her agitated expression.

"You really don't know anything do you?" Before Jace could reply, she advanced towards him and grabbed his left arm.

Jace noticed she was close enough for him to smell her scent which was strawberries.

Once she was finished looking at his hand she released it and was pacing. Jace realized he was staring at Clary and she was muttering.

"Iz called and Hodge said he was one of us. He has the name but bears no Marks. He's able to see us so he wasn't born without his inner eye. But he was shocked when he saw the hunt. He hasn't seen a Downworlder, demon or Shadowhunter before. Maybe his parents can explain all of this…"  
>"What do my parents have to do with this?" Jace asked. This made her stop pacing and she had an adorable thoughtful face on.<p>

"Do your parents happen to be Celina and Stephen Herondale?" She asked.

"Yeah. How do you know them?"

"Let's just say they were a good friend of my parents."

Jace was about to say something when his phone rang. He picked up, assuming it was Sarah. "Sarah, now it's a good time—"

"Jonathan."

"Dad? Don't worry, I'm almost home." Jace said into the phone.

"No! Don't come home! Go to one of your friend's houses. Promise you won't come home."

"But dad—"

"Listen Jonathan, we love you and we're proud of you. We only wanted you to be safe!" It was his mother.

Jace heard a crash through the phone. "Mom! Dad?" He shouted into the phone but he knew he wouldn't get a response. He looked back at Clary.

She had a concerned look on her face. She took two steps towards Jace and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I have to get home." And he ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Jace ignored Clary when she called his name.

Jace arrived home and entered the building, climbed the stairs and entered his apartment –which had no door.

His usually neat and tidy home was ruined. He wasn't OCD but his home was now in the state of a thrashed hotel room –no worse.

All the furniture and decorations were ripped or thrown around. "Mom? Dad?" He called out. There was no reply.

Jace was walking into the destroyed kitchen and noticed a blood trail leading to the fridge. He cautiously opened the door.

_Who the hell ate all the mangoes?!_

Jace slammed the door, slightly forgetting the state of his house and missing parents.

He heard a menacing growl and turned around, slowly. There was a Rottweiler two feet to his left. Jace backed away slowly and the dog stayed where it was.

Jace went back to the living room then stumbled upon two muscular guys. One with a haircut that looked like he was bald and wearing a toupee and the other had curly brown hair.

"Well, lookie here. Looks like we won't have to send a bunch of Shax demons rampaging around the city for you, boy." Baldy said in a horrible unfamiliar accent –unfamiliar to Jace that it is.

"Who does that dog in my kitchen belong to?" Jace asked, sounding braver than he felt.

"What dog?" Said the one with brown curly hair.

"You idiot," Said Baldy, slapping him at the back of the head. "He means the Ravener—" He was cut off as a door knocked him to the floor.

Jace whirled around and has never been so glad to see a particular little redhead.

Clary saw Jace's face which was full of relief and winked at him. Clary sighed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Emil Pangborn and Samuel Blackwell. Long time no see." She said with great mock enthusiasm.

_She knew them?_ Jace thought.

"Ello there, little Miss Clarissa." Curly said in the same ugly accent. _Miss?_

Baldy stood up and straightened himself. "We're just here to collect the boy. But your father would be delighted if he were to be reunited with his only beloved daughter." Baldy said.

"My father doesn't care about me. Never has, never will." Clary said flatly.

"Your brother misses you." That seemed to strike one of Clary's nerves. Her eyes turned glassy and hard. "You didn't see his face when we caught you both trying to escape. You didn't see how your father punished him severely. You were the lucky one."

"Stop it." She spat. "I'm not letting you take Goldie, Emil." Jace, despite everything, glared at her. "And I sure as hell am not going willingly with either of you."

"Don't you want to try and save your brother?" Baldy -Emil- said.

Then he ran towards Clary with his sword raised.

Jace was about to shout out to Clary but he didn't need to. Clary defended herself using her glowing blue sword and the intensity of the blow made Pangborn stagger back. Clary sweep kicked him and he fell with a thud. Clary took out another dagger and stabbed Pangborn in the shoulder. He let out a loud cry of pain.

_How many weapons does this chick have? _Jace thought.

Then Samuel charged towards Clary then she stood up and picked her glowing blue sword up. She stabbed him in the stomach. "You little—"

Clary tutted. "You shouldn't insult the daughter of the man who is your boss, Samuel." She removed the sword from the huge man's stomach.

"You're hurt." Jace said.

"What? No, I'm not." She said to him, confused.

"Yes you are, Clary." Jace walked towards her and touched her left arm. There was a huge tear in her jacket and there was blood gushing out of her wound. Curly- Samuel- must have done it.

Clary sucked in her breath. "It's fine." She pulled out a wand-like object from her belt.

"What's that?" Jace asked.

"A stele." She said as if he was supposed to know what that meant. She drew something on her wound. "_Iratze, _healing rune." She said, answering the unasked question. "We should go."

"What? Why?"

Clary turned around, hearing something Jace didn't. "Oops, Too late. You have such interesting guests, you know." Jace turned around.

There was something that was a cross between a centipede and an alligator. It had a flat thick snout, barbed tail and multiple legs. Despite the strange snout its face was the the Rottweiler Jace had seen earlier. However, the top of its head was cracked open, showing what looked like a brain.

"What the hell is that?" Jace asked, slowly.

"Ravener demon. Their poison's horrible. Don't let it bite you." Clary replied.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Ahh," The Ravener hissed. "Valentine's daughter. You're protecting the boy."

"What do you want with me?" Jace exclaimed.

"Valentine wants you. I'm merely following orders." The demon snarled.

"Enough about my father." Clary shouted and charged towards the demon. She sliced clean through its legs.

The demon screamed.

Jace ran into the kitchen and picked up a knife. He returned to the living room.

A tentacle came out of the Ravener's neck. It attacked Clary and the tentacle wrapped wrapped around Clary's neck.

"Nice try Clarissa, your father will have to punish you to show you the perils of obedience, like he does with your brother." The demon said.

Jace saw a flash of fear appear on Clary's face once punishment and her brother was mentioned.

"Hey!" Jace shouted and the demon turned around. "Leave her alone!"

The demon dropped Clary and she was gasping for air on the floor and clutching her neck.

The Ravener crawled –it grew its other legs back- towards Jace. He stabbed it multiple times but nothing happened.

"Jace, no!" Clary shouted as she struggled to her feet.

The tentacle attacked Jace, hitting him _hard_ so he went flying to the floor and bit him in the arm. The Ravener turned back to Clary.

"Clarissa, Valentine would love to see you again after all these years! Your father and brother miss you dearly, Miss. I'm sure I'll get a reward if I return you to them!"

"You won't live long enough to get one." Clary said, her voice raspy. Then she sprinted toward it and stabbed it in the chest with her glowing blade.

It vanished leaving behind demon ichor.

Clary heard a groan and ran towards Jace.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Am _I _okay? You were strangled back there." Clary helped him stand up.

She swore upon seeing his arm.

"Whoa, language there, Little Red." Jace started to doze off.

"No, no, don't. Jace don't collapse, Stay awake." She walked him over to a wall. "Jace, stay with me."

"Of course I'll stay with you, honey. Anything for a pretty face."

Jace was leaning on the wall now, being supported by it and by Clary. She wrapped his left arm, the uninjured one, around her shoulders. _By the angel, he is heavy. _She thought.

She took her stele out and drew an _iratze_ on his left arm.

He sucked in his breath.

"I'm sorry." Clary said.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm fine." Then he put his right hand under her chin, tilted it upwards and, before Clary realized what he was going to do and protest against it, he kissed her. _His lips are so soft against mine._

Jace slowly pulled away, holding her gaze. Then he winced and Clary snapped out of her trance. She put the tip of her stele to the wall and drew a rune on it. _Portal. Portal. Portal. _The rune which was a blossoming flower turned into a portal. Clary jumped in, dragging Jace with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... What did we think about the fluff?<br>**

**Please review! What do you think was gonna happen next?**

**Please read my other story: 'Lost, Forgotten, Found' where Clary and Jace were besties then they get into an accident and Jace looses his memories. Jocelyn hires Magnus to take Clary's and Jonathan's Shadowhunter memories away. A few years later they meet again. Will Clary and Jace remember their past?**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Infirmary

**How did you like the fluff? I know it wasn't much but... I have more planned. ;)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI OR THE CHARACTERS. CC DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_**The Infirmary**_

"**Alec!** Isabelle!" Clary shouted as she and Jace portaled into the Institute.

Alec was the first to come rushing down the stairs. Then Isabelle came from the living room are to the front of the Institute.

"What happened?" Alec asked, helping Clary and Jace up.

"We went to his apartment and a Ravener demon attacked him." Clary replied, leaving out the other details until later. "Alec, bring him to the infirmary."

Alec obeyed and carried him up the stairs since the elevator was _still _broken.

Clary and Isabelle went to the dining room which was pretty far away.

Clary took a seat and Isabelle said, "I'll be right back with dinner for you."

Clary tensed. "No, no. I'm not hungry." She lied.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "It's Chinese takeout from Taki's. Your favourite."

Clary relaxed. "Oh, alright." She replied. _Thank the angel._

Isabelle returned and Clary told the whole thing to her _parabatai _with every single little detail.

* * *

><p>"You kissed him?!" Isabelle exclaimed once Clary was finished.<p>

"No. _He_ kissed _me_."

"And you let him?"

"He was intoxicated with demon poison. Ravener demon poison. You know the side effects to that."

"Of course, I do. But come on! Did you like it?"

"That's not important."

"That means you did." Isabelle smirked as she crossed her arms.

Clary rolled her eyes. "That's not the important part of the story, Iz. Emil Pangborn and Samuel Blackwell tried to take Jace."

"So? Didn't you kill them?" She said.

"I'm not sure. I stabbed Blackwell in the stomach and Pangborn in the shoulder but they could have put an _iratze_ on their wounds."

"Maybe." Isabelle said thoughtfully. "What did the Ravener say to you?"

"It said my father wanted Jace. They kept talking about my father and brother. There's a possibility that Valentine is back."

"Or Pangborn and Blackwell _think _he's back when he isn't."

A knock came to the door. "Clary," Said a male voice.

Clary turned. It was Alec. "What's up Alec?" She asked.

"Hodge wants to speak to you about the incident in the apartment."

Clary nodded and Alec walked her to the library where Hodge was.

* * *

><p>Jace was slowly coming back to consciousness. He could hear voices but kept his eyes closed.<p>

" –Did Isabelle mean when you dropped him down the stairs?: A familiar voice said. Clary's voice.

"I- , uh, I lost my footing at the very top of the stairs and I… dropped him." A male voice said. It sounded a little familiar, not as familiar as Clary's voice though.

"Alec!" Clary shouted in exasperation.

"Why don't _you _try to carry that mundie up lots of flights of stairs? Huh? It's not like he'd as light as Church."

_Wow, dude, I'm not _that _heavy… _Jace thought.

"Church is a cat." Clary pointed out.

_Oh… That makes more sense and is less offensive._

"Alec," She sounded fed up. "It's bad enough he was poisoned then you drop him down the freaking stairs?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you cared if lived considering you Marked him!"

"He was going to die without it. Anyway, his parents– "

"We don't know if they're his parents!"

"Oh, so the fact that they have the same name as Stephen and Celine Herondale is all a big coinky dink?!"

"You don't know, it could happen."

"By the Angel, Alexander, what is your problem? Why don't you want Jace here?"

"He doesn't belong here, Clarissa."

Jace finally opened his eyes. He was looking at the sky with angels. _I'm not outside, am I? _He thought.

"Oh great. It's awake." Alec said with mock enthusiasm.

"Alec, stop being so rude." Clary said.

Clary was looking at Alec and Jace was looking –staring– at Clary. "This feels awkward." Jace's voice was harsh and tired.

Alec glared at Jace before turning on his heel. "I'll tell Hodge he's awake."

"What's his problem?" Jace asked Clary as he leaned on his elbows.

"No idea. He doesn't seem to like you very much." Clary walked towards a table with a small face towel and a bowl of warm water. She soaked the towel into the water, rung it out, folded it into a rectangle and put her empty hand on Jace's shoulder and pushed him back gently on the bed. She put the wet towel on his forehead.

"He's jealous." Jace said.

"Jealous of what?"

"He likes you."

"Shut up, Goldie."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Hey, Clary?"

"Yes?" She sat on his bed.

"Can you dress up in a naughty nurse outfit whilst you take care of me?" Jace put on a puppy dog look.

"You don't expect me to give into that, do you?" Clary said still dabbing the towel on his forehead.

"It was worth a try. By the way, where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary of the New York Institute."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, after you tried to kill that demon with a kitchen knife, it bit you. On your left forearm.

Jace looked at it. "What the—"

"It's an _iratze_. A healing rune. You had demon poison flowing inside of you. Only my runes can get rid of the poison. I have a special gift no other Shadowhunter has."

"Demon poison?"

"The demon that bit you infected you with its poison. You collapsed while I was dragging you through a portal. You almost died."

"And then what happened?" Jace could feel she was holding something back.

"I drew the rune on your arm before I made the portal. I knew you'd die by the time we got here so I gave you an _iratze_. If you were an ordinary mundane the Mark would have turned you into Forsaken or killed you."

His eyes widened. "You must have somehow been_ pretty_ sure that it wouldn't kill me, right?"

"Well… I saw that you would die without it so I thought 'why not?'. Anyway, you had two Shadowhunters and a demon in your own home, you must be pretty special."

"You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't, I saved you!"

"Yeah after risking my life!"

"If I didn't do it, you'd be dead right now!"

"Well, thank you. Despite everything, thanks."

"No problem. Well… it kind of was a problem but anyway…" She trailed off and finally put the towel back in the bowl.

Jace tried to sit up but his body ached and protested. _Why does this hurt so much? It didn't hurt earlier. _"Did I get hit by a bus?"

Clary giggled. "No, after I drew the rune I called for Izzy and Alec. Earlier, before I came to check up on you, Izzy told me you might have an achy body."

"Why?"

"Alec dropped you down the stairs."

"By accident?" Jace tried to hide his irritation but failed.

"As far as I'm aware of."

Jace stared at nothing in particular. He tried to sit up again but it was far too painful. Clary rushed to help him. He caught more of her scent. He loved the scent of strawberries even more now that he knew that's what Clary smelled like. She stepped away from him once he was properly sitting up.

Jace noticed he was shirtless and under his blanket he was wearing only boxers.

"Uh, where are my clothes?"

"They were covered in blood and demon poison." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, so can I have them back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I burned them."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"It was completely precautionary."

"So I have no clothes…"

"Not exactly, I persuaded Alec to give you and jeans." She passed him the clothes.

"What about my shoes?"

"They're under the bed.

"Wait a second, who undressed me?" She blushed very visibly. "I know my body's incredible, but this has to be the first time a girl has ever undressed me whilst I was unconscious." He smirked.

"Just get dressed and when you're done I'll show you to Hodge." She said before leaving.

Jace grinned as he put his clothes on. He checked to see if he forgot anything else then walked out of the door to meet Clary.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! What are your thoughts on Alec's feelings?<strong>

**If anyone has any suggestions PM me! :)**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI. THE AMAZING CASSIE CLARE DOES.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_**Bonding**_

"**Hey," Jace greeted Clary as he came out of the door of the infirmary.**

She turned to face him and smiled. "Hey,"

"So, where are we going?"

"Follow me." Clary started walking and Jace caught up with her.

Jace was looking at his surroundings. The Institute was gran and classy.

Clary noticed he was looking at the elegant furnishings, high class decoration and white marble floor. "Everything here are pretty much antiques. Institute has been here for centuries, I think that all the furniture has been here since the Victorian era. Maybe even before."

"This place is huge, how many people live here?" Jace was guessing it had about a hundred residents.

"Right now it's me, Isabelle, Alec and Hodge. Maryse and Robert, Alec and Izzy's parents, along with their little brother Max are in Idris for business, but they live here too. So that makes seven of us." Clary shrugged.

"Seven? How is this place so clean?" Jace couldn't help asking.

Clary giggled. "Like I said earlier, I have a gift. I can make new runes." She walked to a wall and crouched down. "You see this?"

Jace walked over to where the redhead was pointing and crouched down beside her. "What's so special about it? It just ruins a nice piece of wood." Jace was suddenly aware that he was close enough to Clary that if he leaned in a few more inches he could kiss those soft pink lips of hers. _Wait, what?_ Jace was surprised by his thoughts.

"Earth to Goldie." Clary said.

"Sorry, what?"

"As I was saying, these runes are ones that I created. I'm the only one with this gift."

"So what do these do?"

"They keep all the dust and other yucky stuff away. Well, apart from demon ichor."

Jace chuckled softly.

"What?"

"Yucky stuff? That what a five year old would say."

Clary rolled her eyes and stood up. Jace stood up shortly after her.

Since Clary was wearing a tank top and no leather jacket, Jace noticed a strange rune that looked like an L with lines flicking off of it on the skin between her chest and shoulders.

"Hey, what does this rune mean?" He said, pointing to the rune.

Clary stopped and looked at where Jace was pointing.

"It's my _parabatai_ rune."

"_Parabatai_. You said that before but never explained it."

"Well, my _parabatai_ is Isabelle Lightwood. She's the black haired tall girl. _Parabatai_ is a pair of warriors who are bound together until death comes to one of them. 'Whither thou goest, I will go; Where thou diest, I will die, and there will I be buried; The Angel to do so to me, and more so, if aught bid death part thee to me'. That's the oath of the _parabatai_."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that wherever my parabatai goes, I go. And if Isabelle dies…" Clary paused. "I would die."

Jace sucked in a breath. _Well, Isabelle cannot die._

"Not literally. It will feel like I'm dying. I'd feel the pain of death even if her death was quiet and quick, the physical pain I'd feel will frag on. It won't be quick and quiet. I hear it can go on for up to two hours. And during those two hours. And during those two hours, I'll be screaming none stop. This rune," Clary pointed at the _parabatai_ rune, "It will pour with blood and disappear, not like this." She pointed o at a different rune on her right forearm, it was paler than the skin surrounding it. "My _parabatai_ rune won't fade like that. It'll become a proper scar, raised."

"What does the rest of the oath mean?" Jace said, wanting to move on from talking about Clary feeling death and in pain.

"Oh, right. So then I will be buried where she's buried. And it says that only death can separate us, we can't take being away from our parabatai for so long, it wouldn't feel right. It would be like losing half of yourself. I've heard there are Shadowhunters who have gone mad or really have died due to the death of their _parabatai_."

"Then why take the risk?"

"Izzy and I didn't become _parabatai_ because we had nothing better to do. We became parabatai because we were best friends and and could tolerate each other for the rest of our Shadowhunting lives. We can draw energy and power from each other in battle or if one of us were injured the other would have to be there so strength can be drawn from them." Clary started walking again.

"How old do you have to be to have a _parabatai_?" Jace asked following after Clary.

"Izzy and I became parabatai when we were fourteen."

"Can I still have a _parabatai_?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Why? You wanna sleep with an older guy?" He raised an eyebrow.

Clary turned to Jace and punched him. _Hard_. It took every ounce of Jace's dignity not to cry out in pain. Clary saw his eyes slightly water.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." She said.

"Oh please! I wouldn't hit a fragile little thing like you! If I had, you wouldn't be able to use your arm for a while."

"Oh? Let's test that theory of yours." She said, walking away from him. Jace followed.

Clary stopped and moved a small circular table from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Jace question.

Clary leaned over and rested her right elbow on the table. "Well come on then."

Jace smirked and positioned himself. He gripped her hand.

"Ready? Loser has to do one thing-any one thing- that the winner wants them to do."

He nodded, knowing what he wanted from the petite redhead already.

"One… Two… Three!"

Then Jace pushed his hand to his left but he wasn't winning. Nope. Not even close. He looked up to see Clary smiling. She looked away from their hands that were shaking. Their gazes met and Jace put his guard down, he wasn't focusing on winning anymore. He was focusing on her beautiful emerald eyes.

Then he heard a hand bang on the table. It took him a while to notice it was his and he'd lost.

Clary stood up and threw her hands in the air and started jumping and spinning around. "Muahahahah!" She attempted to do an evil laugh, but honestly, it was plain adorable. "I win."

"Because I let you win."

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "That's what they all say."

"Well, it's kind of unfair, you know."

"How so?"

"I'm a lefty."

"Do you want a rematch?" She questioned.

"Actually –" Jace was saved from having to come up with a lame excuse to save his dignity as he heard a voice from behind him and broke him off.

"What's going on here?" Asked a female.

Jace tuned around to see a tall black haired girl with blood red lips and endless black eyes. _Isabelle_. Jace thought, recalling the night he first saw Isabelle, Clary and Alec.

"Oh, nothing, Iz. I was just… teaching him a lesson." Clary replied.

"Ugh, by the Angel Clary. Don't you remember the last time you taught a guy a lesson? It didn't end well."

"Did he hurt you?" Jace asked, turning to Clary.

Clary and Isabelle laughed, which made Jace frown.

"More like Clary hurt him!" Isabelle said.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, there was a new member in the Council and he was here. He believed that the only use of a woman was to reproduce and entertain. He took a little interest in Clary here and invited her to bed to 'talk'." She added the speech marks with her fingers. "But obviously he just wanted to get some and Clary knew. So let's just say it was a bad idea for him to be near a balcony on the third floor."

"You hung him outside a balcony?" He asked looking at the redhead.

"Nope. I simply dropped him from a balcony. Sadly, his fall was broken by a car. _His_ car."

Jace mead a mental note. _Don't insult Clary at a height._

"You know, Hodge is waiting for you guys. He said it was important to talk to Goldie." Isabelle said.

"Ugh really? My name's not Goldie."

"Oh, right," Clary said understanding. "Jace this is my parabatai, Isabelle Lightwood. Iz, this is Jace Herondale. There, happy with the formal introduction?" Clary asked.

"Thank you."

"Well, I have to go." Izzy said, rushing down the corridor.

"Where could she be going?"

"Dunno." She shrugged. "Just hope she isn't going to the kitchen to cook." Clary took his hand and pulled him with her. "Come one, Hodge is probably getting annoyed that we're keep him waiting for so long." She said, still holding his hand.

Clary looked back at him and… smiled? And it was a genuine smile. Jace didn't know why but he smiled back. He felt strangely drawn to the small girl. Was he getting romantic feelings for this redhead? _Did something happen that I don't remember last night?_

"By the way, you might find Hodge a little eccentric. But I assure you, he's one of the greatest Shadowhunters here." She finally stopped in front of a pair of huge doors.

Jace looked down at their intertwined hands and looked up at her face.

"Oh, sorry." She slightly blushed and let go of Jace's hand.

She pushed open the big doors and gestures for Jace to go in. He obeyed.

The blonde boy entered a gigantic room filled with books. Some books were encased in glass chests with weapons Jace never knew existed.

He looked over at Clary and instantly realized he was in the presence of a book worm. "Someone's in paradise." He smiled.

Clary turned to look at him. :I like books. So what?"

"Oh nothing." Jace walked over to a circular table with a book that was blue and leather bound, it was old.

"That's the Shadowhunter's Codex. Don't touch it."

"Why not?"

"If you touch it, the Codex could turn into ash and dust. It's hundreds of years old and it's the only one known of its kind."

"Seriously?!" Jace said.

Clary laughed quietly. God, did he love that laugh. "No, of course not. You can touch it."

"Easy now, we- we kinda just met." He opened the large book.

Clary playfully scoffed but had an expression of admiration on her face.

Is this book really hundreds of years old?"

"Yep."

"So… where is this Hodge character?"

"That would be me." The voice of an old man said.

Clary and Jace turned and saw an elderly man.

The man was walking down a spiral staircase. _I wonder if one would get dizzy if they ran up and down enough times… _Jace mused. The man walked over to Clary and Jace.

"I'm Hodge Starkweather. I hope you've recovered well from the demon poison." Hodge held his hand out.

Jace nodded and shook his hand. "I have, thanks to the care of Clary here. I'm Jace Herondale."

"Hmm… Jace. Is that a nickname for a full name?" Hodge questioned.

"Yes."

"Which is what?" Jace felt he was being interrogated.

"Jonathan Christopher."

Jace heard a small gasp beside him. He turned to see Clary. She was frozen in place and had glassy eyes.

"Hey, I know my name is amazing and all but you don't need to get all emotional about it."

"Clary, you're okay. They just have the same name. You're alright." Jace heard Hodge say.

Clary's eyes were watering but no tears feel from them.

"Can I um…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes. Go on." Hodge said with a single nod.

Jace looked over at Clary and saw her nod back at Hodge. She was about to take a step back when Jace put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She just smiled sadly and waved his question away. This worried Jace.

"Clary," Hodge said from behind Jace. "There was a new order of seraph blades that arrived about an hour ago, by the way."

"I'll be in the weapon's room." She replied, her tone laced with excitement and sadness. Then she shrugged off Jace hand from her shoulder and was out the door in a flash.

Jace turned back to Hodge, who was looking at the door that Clary had just walked through with concern.

"So…" Jace started awkwardly. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The truth."

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it?<br>**

**We're gonna be seeing a little bit more of Sarah in the next chapter. Do you think Jonathan is still alive? Is he evil? Hmm... There will be more Clace later on, don't worry. And there's gonna be a jealous somebody... Who's it gonna be?**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadowhunters

**Here is Chapter 6...**

**Any one here a fan of Divergent?**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>_**Shadowhunters**_

"**The truth about what?" **Jace asked.

"About Shadowhunters. Your parents and their past."

Jace scoffed. "What would you know about my parents?"

"Why don't we start from the beginning?"

Jace nodded.

"Shadowhunters. We are also known as the Nephilim. Beings of vast power. You are either born a Shadowhunter or you drink from the Mortal Cup. We have powerful enemies. Demons and Downworlders. Demons don't die easily. But we remain all too mortal.

"Well, if there are so many Shadowhunters dying, then why not use the Cup to create more Shadowhunters to replace them?"

"The Clave is afraid to use the power of the Cup. They know hardly anyone who drank from the Cup survived. If you are untrained or unworthy you can die."

"And what about my parents?" Jace asked eager to know the truth, as would anyone if they were in his position.

"A powerful Shadowhunter called Valentine Morgenstern drew together a circle of friends. Young, idealistic Shadowhunters. That circle of friends included your parents Celine and Stephen, Isabelle and Alec's parents, Maryse and Robert. Many others were part of it, too. I was part of it."

"So?" Jace didn't understand the relevance of telling him this.

"Valentine stole the Mortal Cup. A woman named Jocelyn Fairchild realized that Valentine was doing experiments on him; injecting himself with demon blood and sometimes drinking it from the Cup which increased its power so that he would be able to control demons. He even learned how to summon demons, some minor others greater. Jocelyn told her close friend in the Circle, Lucian Graymark, who was also Valentine's _parabatai,_ her suspicions and they made a plot to steal the Cup and escape. Your parents realized there was something wrong before it happened. Lucky them. They were smart enough to leave."

"Before what happened? And what's a Downworlder?"

"Before the Uprising. The mass slaughter of the Downworlders in the Accords Hall. Downworlder pretty much summons everything up, vampires, werewolves, faeries and warlocks."

"So my parents would have been a part of that if they didn't leave." Jace mused aloud. "What happened to Jocelyn and her friend, Lucian?"

"Jocelyn is dead. Lucian, I know not what has become of him."

"If he's still alive, how can he tolerate being away from his _parabatai_?" Jace asked, remembering what Clary had said earlier.

"Lucian is no longer a Shadowhunter." Hodge said flatly.

"How?"

"In a hunt, Valentine and Lucian went to a camp. Jocelyn told me that Lucian was bit by a werewolf."

"So Lucian became a werewolf…"

"Yes."

"Oh," Jace said. "Why did my parents hide this world from me?" He suddenly asked.

"I believe you have a block in your mind. And your parents weren't hiding the Shadow World from you. They were hiding you from the Shadow World."

"But I don't understand why they'd hide anything at all. How do I get the block off of my mind?"

"They wanted to keep you safe. As for for removing the block, I will send a letter to the Silent Brothers."

"Uh… By the way, can I go back to my apartment? Just to get some of my stuff. I don't really like being dressed like a Goth"

"Of course you can. As long as you take Clary with you."

"Why do I need to take Clary? I can handle myself."

"Yes, but can you fight against a demon?"

Jace sighed. "Where is she?"

"The weapon's room. Church." Hodge called out.

Shortly after a blue cat appeared through the doorway.

"Show Jace where Clary is." The cat meowed and walked away. "Go on follow him.

Jace was wearing a bewildered expression. _Did he just tell me to follow a cat?_ Nonetheless, he followed the blue cat.

**TMITMITMI**

Clary walked out of the library away from Hodge and away from the boy who shared her older brother's name. Both of his. Jonathan Christopher. _It's just a coincidence._ She told herself as she entered the weapons room.

There was a big wooden box. Clary rushed over to it and opened it. Seraph blades. Beautifully crafted seraph blades. The Iron Sisters were doing their job very well. Clary took a blade put and inspected it. Sharp crystalline adamas cautiously shaped.

Clary sighed. "I know you're there, Alec. I'm almost impossible to sneak up on. Remember?"

He didn't say anything. He only walked towards her.

Clary turned around after putting the blade back in the chest.

"Alec," She stood up. "What are you-"

Suddenly his hands were on her cheeks and he was kissing her. She didn't kiss back, though.

Clary heard some footsteps just outside the room and pulled away hastily. She knew it was Jace. Somehow she knew it was him. "Alexander! What, in all possible dimensions, do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know." Alec said. _Should I lie to her? No, Clary hates liars. Yes, do you want to risk your friendship?_ "I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss a girl." Alec lied.

Clary heard the footsteps stop just outside the door. She knew Alec was lying but before she could call him off on it, the door opened.

Both their heads turned but Clary already knew who would be standing there. Jace.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Jace asked.

"Yes." Alec replied.

"No." Clary said firmly. "No, you're not."

"Okay um…"

"What do you want, mundie?" Alec seethed.

Clary hit him on the back of the shoulder with the back of her hand. "Alec." She hissed.

"Well, Hodge said that Clary had to come with me to get some stuff from my apartment."

"Okay." She started walking towards the door when Alec grabbed her wrist and whirled around.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, it's okay." He let go of her wrist and she left, pulling Jace with her.

**TMITMITMITMI**

They arrived at Jace's apartment building after a long awkward cab ride. They both went into the building.

"Who lives there?"

"Madame Tiana. She's a witch, apparently. Voodoo and hexes and stuff."

"Mmhmm." Clary hummed thoughtfully.

They walked up the stairs to Jace's apartment; it was still the way they left it. In ruins. There didn't seem to be any demons.

"You pack up a few things and I'll look out for anything that shouldn't be here." Clary said.

Jace nodded and entered his room.

Clary looked around the living room. There was a picture frame on the floor; the glass on it was cracked. Clary took the photo out and examined it. There was a young Jace and Stephen and Celine Herondale.

He looked happy, they all did. She picked up a few more photos and looked at them, she put them all back onto a table and looked at the happy family picture of Jace's again.

"Hey, so I got everything I need." Said Jace from behind her.

Clary stood up with the picture in her hand and turned. "You look really happy here."

"Yeah," He walked towards her, taking a closer look at the picture she was holding.

"You're lucky, you know."

"Lucky? How so?"

"I've never had a happy family photo. I doubt I ever will."

"Why not?"

"I have no idea where my mother is, my father is a psychopath whom everyone thinks is dead and my brother is most likely dead or tortured."

Jace's eyes widened but he recovered from his disbelief. "I, uh, I don't really know what to say to that." He said truthfully.

"Most people don't. And because of my father's awful reputation, people think I'm as evil as him." She said. "It's only the Lightwoods and Hodge who understand me and don't judge me."

"Hey," Jace said softly. "I'm not judging."

"Not yet." Clary mumbled.

Jace put a hand on her shoulder which swiftly went up to her chin and he leaned in for a kiss…

But before their lips could touch a person appeared in the doorway and spoke.

"Jace? What happened here?" The voice was familiar to him. It was Sarah.

He turned around and removed his hand from Clary's chin.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question first."

Clary was instantly annoyed with the brunette girl with glasses that had thick frames. _We were having a moment!_ She thought.

"Someone took my parents and destroyed the place."

"Haven't you called the police or something?" The girl –Sarah– asked.

Clary snorted. "As if the police can do anything about this."

Sarah looked at her with a curious expression. Then she looked at Jace with something very different. Affection.

Clary realized that Sarah loved Jace. She looked over at Jace. His expression didn't match Sarah's. _So Sarah loves him but he doesn't know. This could be fun._

Clary leaned into Jace's ear, very closely just to annoy the other girl, and said. "What are you planning to do?"

He turned his head to her, their lips almost touching. "I'm gonna tell her.

Clary sighed. "I know."

"Are you gonna try to stop me?"

"My oath binds me to the Covenant. No such oath binds you."

Jace turned to Sarah. "Okay, so here's what you have to know."

Then Jace told Sarah everything about the Shadow World.

"So you weren't just shaking up with this dyed redheaded Goth weirdo, you also seemed to lose your mind and sanity!"

Clary scoffed. "We weren't shacking up! And for your information, my hair is one hundred percent naturally red!"

"Well, it's kinda obvious that's what Jace wants."

"My hair? I don't think red would suit him…" Clary said, playing dumb.

"No. To shack up with you!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough!" Jace said, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Why don't you guys discuss your silly relationship problems while I wait outside." Clary said. She glanced at Sarah and could see the look of admiration in her eyes. Clary laughed quietly as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Does anyone find Sarah annoying already?<br>**

**Please review.**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7: Interrogation

**I'm so sorry that it's been a week. Half term's over so I had to do a bunch of last minute projects and homeworks. **

**Again, I'm do sorry.**

****Anyway, here's chapter 7!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_**Interrogation**_

"**Why are you hanging around with her?" ** Sarah asked once she _thought _Clary couldn't hear. Little did she know that Clary had amazing hearing and could still listen in.

"She's helping me find my parents."

"How can a tiny girl like that help you find your missing parents?"

Clary scoffed, she folded her arms across her chest and leaned on the wall outside the building.

"You'd be surprised of what she can do, Sarah."

Then they started arguing about how Jace shouldn't and couldn't trust Clary and He just defended her.

"Hey there Little Red, you single?" Asked a brown haired boy with dull green eyes. He was probably her age.

"Do you want to lose that hand of yours?" Clary asked sharply.

"Feisty. I like it." He leaned in closer.

When he got too close Clary put a hand on his neck and pushed him against the wall. The guy grunted.

"I may be small but I'm not weak." She let go of him. "Leave."

He had a shocked expression and scurried away.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Clarissa Morgenstern." Said a deep voice that she could recognize anywhere. "You haven't changed a bit."

She turned to face the person speaking and wasn't surprised by who she saw.

Sebastian Verlac of the Paris Institute.

"Sebastian!" She jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing outside an apartment in Brooklyn?" He asked, pulling away.

"A teenage boy. His parents were kidnapped."

"So?" Sebastian failed to see why she even cared.

"He's a Herondale."

"Oh." He said slowly, slightly understanding.

"He wasn't raised like us though. He was raised as a mundane and never knew he had Nephilim blood until now."

"Shadowhunters raised as mundanes… What's happening to the world?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing in New York?"

"Came here to have a taste of NYC life and my fave redhead." He smirked.

Clary made a face.

"I'm serious. I missed you, Iz and Alec. You guys are good friends."

"Well thank you. We've missed you too." She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "There's something I think I should tell you about Alec, though." She drew back.

He looked alarmed and worried. Only Clary can bring that look out of him. "Did he do something to you?" He said seriously.

She nodded.

"Which was what?" He demanded.

"He… kissed me."

Sebastian just stood there for a moment, stunned.

"Who kissed you?" A voice from behind Clary said.

Sebastian's eye's widened.

Clary turned around.

Jace was standing with his annoying mundie companion.

"Who. Kissed. You?" He repeated.

Clary opened her mouth to answer but Sebastian beat her to it. "Alec did. Why? Do you know him?"

"That dude with the black hair?"

"Yeah, him." Clary said.

"That son of a –"

"Who's Alec?" The annoying girl chimed in.

"–Biscuit." Jace finished.

"Alec is none of your concern, mundie." Sebastian said.

"I'm not a mundane." Jace said.

"Not you. Her." Sebastian jerked his chin towards Sarah.

"What's a mundane?"

"Someone from the human world." Clary said.

"But you're all human."

"Yes. But we're not like you." Sebastian spat.

Jace didn't say anything in Sarah's defense. He didn't know _what_ to say.

"We should go back to the Institute." Clary said.

"The what?"

"A place you needn't know about, mundane."

Jace sighed. "Let's just go."

"Go where?" Sarah insisted.

"You can't come with us." Clary and Sebastian said together.

"Why not?"

"You aren't allowed. The Institute offers sanctuary to _Shadowhunters_ not _mundanes_." Clary replies.

"I'm not going without her." Jace said.

Clary huffed. "By the angel–"

"Just let them go, Rissa." Sebastian interrupted.

"Fine! If Hodge tells _me_ off, I'm blaming you Sebastian."

"Whatever."

"Follow me." Clary walked towards the nearest alleyway.

She put her stele to the wall and drew a blossoming flower.

"Since when could you do that?" Sebastian asked.

"Since always." She shrugged.

"And you never told me?"

"You never asked.

"What exactly is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's a port –" Clary clapped a hand over Sebastian's mouth.

"_Sei pazzo? Non si può raccontare una Mundie questo, per noi tutti sappiamo che qualcuno rapirla e scoprire che ho questa capacità."_ Clary hissed in a different language that Jace and Sarah couldn't understand. She removed her hand.

"_Un__po 'drammatico__, __non credi__, __Rissa__?"_

Clary rolled her eyes.

"What language is that?" Jace asked.

"Is it Hungarian?" Sarah asked.

That made Clary want to slap the dim mundane. "How the hell does Italian sound Hungarian? You're a little thick, aren't you?" She snapped.

"Woah. Down, girl." Sebastian said.

"That's enough." Jace said.

Clary jumped through the portal, asoulutely pissed.

* * *

><p>Clary was walking in the Institute to calm down with Sebastian <em>"Je ne peux croire que nous laissons un peu mundie dans I'Institut. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez d'accord avec cela."<em>

"_Ecoutez,_ _je sais que vous_ _êtes contrarié_ _à ce sujet_, _mais_ _nous ne pouvons pas_ _vraiment faire quelque chose_ _à ce sujet_. _Vous devez avoir_ _Jace_ _ici_, _n'est-ce pas ?__"_

Clary nodded.

"Well, suck it up."

"But I don't want to," She whined. "I really hate her."

Sebastian sighed. As they were walking Isabelle waltzed in.

"Clary what is a mundane doing with Goldie in the foyer?" She asked. Upon seeing Clary and Sebastian her eyes widened. "Sebastian!" In her high heels she ran with her arms out wide.

"Hey Iz." She hugged him. They all hadn't seen each other in four years.

"It's been a while." Izzy said as she pulled back. "So, about the mundane. What is she doing here?"

"Jace forced us to let her come." Clary said.

"Does Isabelle know about Alec?" Sebastian whispered into Clary's ear.

"No –"

"What about Alec?"

"Noth –"

"He forced himself upon Clary."

Isabelle's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why, by the angel, didn't you tell me?"

"I had to go to Jace's apartment."

"Let's all go to the drawing room and have a little chat." Isabelle demanded, walking off.

Clary and Sebastian knew there was no point in arguing since Isabelle was sure to win even against two people so they followed her to the foyer to get Jace and Sarah. Then they sought out for Alec.

* * *

><p>They were all in the drawing room. All sitting down except for Sebastian who was walking back and forth.<p>

"Alexander, it's nice of you to join us today." Sebastian said.

Jace was glaring at Alec. He had a murderous look on his face; one Clary would never have associated with mundanes. Then again, Jace wasn't a mundane.

"Why exactly am I here?" Alec stood up.

"You're here to be interrogated." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"What?!"

"Yes. Please, tell us what. What it was that you did to Clary?"

Jace's murderous glare turned into a look of pure hatred.

"I didn't –" Sebastian wrapped his hand around Alec's neck and pushed him to the wall. Alec grunted.

"Sebastian!" Isabelle shouted. Everyone stood up.

"I kissed her. Why? Jealous?" Alec hissed.

"Clary could have sworn she saw his blue eyes become all black, even the whites.

Sebastian punched Alec. The force of the punch was so strong that Alec fell to the floor.

"Sebastian!" Isabelle took a step forward but Clary stopped her.

"Isabelle."

"What? He just punched my brother!"

Clary swiped Isabelle's whip that was coiled around her wrist. Clary and Isabelle were the only one who had access to the whip, though Isabelle had stronger access to it because it belonged to her and Clary could use it because she was Isabelle's _parabatai_.

"Hey!" Isabelle yelled in protest.

"Sebastian. Move." Clary said firmly.

Sebastian looked back at Clary and moved out of the way.

Clary whipped Alec twice.

Isabelle screamed. "What the hell, Clarissa!" She advanced towards Alec but Sebastian stepped into her way. "Move out of my way!"

Clary wrapped the extended electrum whip around Alec.

"Isabelle." Sebastian said, putting an arm in front of her to make sure she doesn't move forward.

"That's my brother." She spat.

"We'll see about that." Clary walked over to a shelf and pulled out a bottle.

"What's that?" Jace asked.

"A potion that exposes Eidolon demons when they're in human form. I got a warlock to work on it." She poured the contents onto her hand and splashed it on Alec.

The human skin began to somehow evaporate and disappear in midair.

"Well, well. If it isn't a Prince of Hell." Clary said.

"Where's my brother, Eidolon?" Isabelle walked over to the demon and unsheathed a seraph blade.

"The Lady has him. She ordered me to take his place here."

"Is he still alive?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes. He is her only leverage right now."

"Where is Alec? Who's The Lady?" Clary questioned, standing by Izzy.

"Valentine's daughter. Why, hello. I never thought I'd get the pleasure to actually speak to you, princess." He reached out and placed a stinging 'kiss' on the back of her hand. She wasn't even sure if that would be a kiss…

Clary hissed in pain and yanked her hand back. "Who's The Lady?" She repeated.

"_The Mother of all._

_The first and strongest,_

_They all answer to her call._

_The one that's lived the longest."_

They all just stood there, confused as the demon recited a passage. _Oh great, a riddle. _Clary thought.

"You've met her, Valentine's daughter. Seen her. She adored you. Didn't want to corrupt you. Couldn't corrupt you. You were too pure that she couldn't taint your perfect feathers. She didn't want to and was not able to anyway." Then the Eidolon demon took Isabelle's blade and plunged it into his own heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Who liked the riddle? I thought of it myself! ;)<br>**

**Who can work it out?**

**Here are the translations:**

**_Italian_**

**1st phrase:**

**Sei pazzo****? Non si può raccontare una Mundie questo, per noi tutti sappiamo che qualcuno rapirla e scoprire che ho questa capacità.**

_Are you crazy? You can't tell a Mundie this, for we all know that someone would kidnap her and discover that I have this ability._

**2nd Phrase:**

**Un****po 'drammatico****, ****non credi****, ****Rissa****?**

_A little dramatic, don't you think, Rissa?_

**_French_**

**3rd Phrase: **

**Je ne peux croire que nous laissons un peu mundie dans I'Institut. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez d'accord avec cela.**

_I can't believe we let a little mundie into the Institute. I didn't think you'd agree with that._

**4th Phrase:**

**Ecoutez,**** je sais que vous êtes contrarié à ce sujet, mais nous ne pouvons pas vraiment faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Vous devez avoir Jace ici, n'est-ce pas?**

_Listen, I know you're upset about it, but we can't really do anything about it. You need to have Jace here, don't you?_

**I really hope these translations are correct... I study German not Italian and French. :)**

**Please review.**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: The Silent Brother

**Here it is, guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. THE GORGEOUS CC DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>_**The Silent Brother**_

"**Why is there so much yelling?" **Hodge walked into the drawing room.

"Hodge, its Alec. He's gone." Isabelle said.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean he was taken away." She replied, irritated.

"But he was just here –"

"It was an Eidolon demon." Clary interrupted.

"But that's impossible, the Institute is hallowed ground."

"Yeah, well, no one seems to have told him that." Jace said.

"We should alert the Clave and Maryse and Robert."

"That's all you're going to do?" Isabelle demanded.

"It's all we _can_ do." Hodge left the room.

"Izzy, calm down." Clary said, looking as if she was going to tame a wild animal.

"Calm down?" My brother is missing and you expect me to calm down?" Isabelle exploded.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! You aren't the only one that's worried about him!" Clary shouted. "Just calm yourself or I'll be forced to place a silence rune and a stationery rune on you!" Clary pulled out her stele and pointed it at Isabelle.

Izzy raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, fine."

"Now, relax Izzy. I'll take you to your room." Sebastian led Isabelle out of the drawing room.

A flame appeared in front of Clary. Jace and Sarah stepped back.

"It's a fire message." Clary picked up the piece of paper that fell from the flames and landed on the floor. _"Jace Herondale must see the Silent Brothers. Clarissa must go with him. No one else must come."_ She read aloud. "Probably from Hodge." Clary placed the letter on the table and put her leather Jacket on.

"Silent Brothers?" Sebastian walked in.

"Isabelle?" Clary asked.

"She's fine. In her room."

"Okay." She nodded.

"So what's this about the Silent Brothers?"

"I have to take Jace to the Silent City."

"I hate having to go there. They're just so creepy" He fake shivered.

Clary rolled her eyes. "They are. Except for one."

"Ooh, Rissa has a crush on a Silent Brother." Sebastian said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Let's go. They're obsessed with punctuality." She took Jace's hand and led him out of the room, not allowing him to say bye to his best friend.

"She really hates me, doesn't she?" Sarah said, mostly stating not questioning.

"No, she doesn't. If she did she would have thrown you out of a three story high balcony and made your car break your fall." Sarah looked at him weirdly and Sebastian shrugged. "She just… strongly dislikes you. Rissa isn't too keen on mundane company. Most of the time she doesn't event like Nephilim company."

"I'm guessing you're an exception to that?"

Sebastian shrugged.

**FOYER**

"So, where is this Silent City?" Jace asked.

They were in the foyer. Clary took out her stele and pointed it to the wall.

"It's where the Silent Brothers stay. You'll see." She drew a portal rune and held her hand out.

Jace hesitated and just stared at it.

"You don't know what the Silent City looks like. To get to it you need to visualize it. Now hold my hand."

"You, my friend, are very demanding." Jace placed his hand in hers and couldn't help to notice the fact that it fit perfectly, then again, everyone's hand fit together perfectly no matter what size. But it didn't just fit perfectly, it felt perfect and right.

Clary jumped through the portal, dragging Jace along with her.

**SILENT CITY**

"Miss. Morgenstern. We've been you and Mr. Herondale." Said a Silent Brother.

"Hello Brother Zachariah." Clary said. "Jace, this is Brother Zachariah."

"Follow me." Brother Zachariah entered a large crypt.

"They _are_ creepy." Said Jace.

"If you think Zachariah is creepy, I can't wait to see your face when you see the others." Clary replied.

She fell into step with Brother Zachariah; Jace followed beside them.

"Have you talked to her lately?" The Silent Brother questioned.

"No. I haven't seen her recently. The last time I saw her was a month ago. Near a bookstore."

The faint smile on the Silent Brother's face could practically be heard. "It was always like her to be around books."

_Who are they talking about?_

"She loves books. Just like you, Clarissa."

"You know it's Clary, Jem." Clary said.

_Jem? I thought it was Zachariah… Why are there so many names for one person? Clary and Rissa. Jem and Zachariah. _Jace inwardly sighed.

"Hey Clary, what is this?"

There was a hole in the wall in the shape of a door frame. It had a huge, deep pit on the other side of it.

"It's the City of Bones. Where all Shadowhunters are buried. This place is made out of their ashes and bones." She answered. "Come on."

They walked into a room that was bigger than Jace's entire apartment.

"Stand in the middle. Relax, they'll do the rest." Clary said.

Jace obeyed.

Then a bunch of creepy looking men in robes and their hoods pulled up piled into the room. They had no eyes and stitches on their lips. _Ahh, Silent brothers. But Brother Zachariah looked almost normal compared to them._

They all started chanting.

**FEY**

"_Hiya there, little guy." Young Jace said to a small thing stuck in the bushed._

"_What are you calling little?" It said._

"_What are you?" Jace asked._

"_I'm a faerie."_

_Jace started laughing. "There's no such thing."_

"_Then what do you think I am?"_

"_Jace! He heard his mother call out. "Let's go."_

**THE CIRCLE**

_He saw a book –no, a photo album, on the coffee table._

_Jace's parents just left to go grocery shopping._

_He opened it up to a random page._

_It was a group photo. Which consisted of his mother and father and a bunch of other people. There was a redheaded woman with a white-blonde man in the centre, they seemed like the leader of the group._

**HALL**

"Thank you for leading us to this warlock, Jocelyn." Said Celine.

"Thank you so much, Jocelyn." Stephen, Jace's father, said to a red-haired woman who had her back to Jace.

"It's no problem."

"Jocelyn?" A brown haired girl said. She was tall and had grey eyes. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes."

"What spell did you say you needed?" Asked the brown haired girl.

"One that blocks out his Clairvoyance sight." Replied Celine.

"Very well."

**TESSA**

The flashbacks stopped and he was back in the Hall with the Silent Brothers and Clary. She looked a lot like the woman in the photo.

Jace passed out and the chanting stopped.

"Jace!" He heard Clary say. She ran up to him. He was writing something down on the dusty floor.

Jace sat up.

Clary was sitting beside him and Brother Zachariah was leaning over to make sure he was okay.

"There's a spell on your mind. The only one who can remove it is the one who placed it there."

"I don't know who that is."

Clary pointed to the ground. "You wrote it."

One the floor was a name.

A name that was familiar to Clary.

And Brother Zachariah.

"T-E-S-S-A G-R-A-Y"

_Tessa Gray_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh The suspense!<strong>

**I'm open for suggestions ;)  
><strong>

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Searching

**Who missed me? (Apart from those you've been reading Caught in the Crowd).**

**I'm sorry Ive kinda been MIA for a while on this story.**

**ReadingWalker: Yes Magnus will be in future chapters ;)**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI, NOT ME.**

**I really love Jem. Who here loves Jem? He's such a great friend to Will!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>_**Searching**_

"**Who's Tessa Gray?" **Jace asked.

"She's a warlock. Jem –Brother Zachariah used to know her." Clary replied.

"Well, let's go see her." Jace stood up.

"Thank you for coming, Clary." Brother Zachariah said.

Clary nodded. "Do you want me to tell her?"

Brother Zachariah shook his head.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." She smiled kindly. "Thanks for having us, Jem."

Jace realized belatedly that all the other Silent Brothers were gone. _Wow, they sure live up to their title._ He thought.

Suddenly, Clary gave Zachariah a hug. The Silent Brother, without hesitation, hugged back.

Jace felt an unfamiliar emotion bubble up inside him. Jealousy.

She pulled back.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you, Clarissa." Zachariah turned to Jace. "It is rumored that you are a Herondale?" He asked.

"Apparently so." Clary replied.

"You take good care of Clarissa. The Herondales owe it the Fairchilds. They deserve the care, like Charlotte cared for Will."

"Jem." Clary said in a cautious tone.

Zachariah just smiled.

Then he disappeared.

"What was that about?"

"Back when he was just a Shadowhunter, his _parabatai_ was William Herondale." Clary answered.

"When was this?"

"London 1878."

* * *

><p>Clary and Jace entered the Institute after the meeting in the Silent City.<p>

"Look, I know you don't like to dress how we dress –as a Goth you say, but in this case you're going to have to; you can't meet Tessa as a mundie. Clary said. "You need to look like Nephilim."

"Alright. How do we find her?"

"Hodge could send a fire message."

They walked into the library hoping to find Hodge. Instead they got something they didn't expect to see.

Isabelle and Sebastian were heavily making out on the couch.

Clary had to cough to acknowledge Jace and her presence.

Sebastian was shirtless and on top Isabelle. Clary noticed that he tensed up and they both slowly turned their heads toward Clary and Jace.

"Uhh…" Sebastian was speechless.

"You might want to put a shirt on, Seb." Clary suggested.

"And maybe next time you could lock the door?" Jace added.

Sebastian jumped off Izzy, who, thankfully, had a shirt on.

Sebastian put his black V-neck on. "Anyway, what was it that you came in here for, Rissa?"

"Do you know where Hodge is?" Clary asked.

"I believe he's in the weapons room." Sebastian answered.

Clary nodded and she and Jace left the library, closing the door behind them.

"That was something I wish I could unsee."

"Me too. But it's not like Isabelle hasn't done it before. She 'gets around.'" Clary said, adding air quotes. "Downworlders, Shadowhunters maybe the occasional mundane."

"Are her and Sebastian together?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"No, they aren't together."

Clary opened the door.

"So this is the amazing weapons room?" Jace asked.

"Yup. Hodge?" Clary called out.

"I'm here."

Clary and Jace followed the source of the voice, he was in a corner, inspecting blades.

"How was the Silent City?"

"Alright. We actually got a lead." Clary responded.

"Really? What is it?"

"We got a name. Tessa Gray."

It was Silent for a while.

"Are you able to find her by fire message or even a locator spell?"

"Maybe. I'll call you when I've found her."

Clary gave a simple nod with Jace following her.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" Jace asked.

"No idea."

Then a blue cat strolled in.

"Church! Where's he mundie?"

Church meowed and turned around, heading for the stairs.

"Come on." Clary said.

They arrived at the door of what Clary thought was a vacant room.

Jace knocked and it opened.

"Hey, how did you get a room?"

"Sebastian let me have it." Sarah replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to your reunion." Clary said walking away.

* * *

><p>Hodge walked into the library and towards his desk.<p>

He took out some parchment paper and began to write.

_I'm quite sure I could go to jail because of you._

_But what exactly have I got to lose? I have nothing._

_Have you got that Herondale boy's parents?_

_Valentine, please tell me you didn't have anything to_

_do with the kidnapping of the eldest Lightwood._

_Celine and Stephen had a warlock place a spell on the boy_

_just thought you should know. Maybe that's why you weren't_

_able to locate him earlier. My guess is they had regular_

_appointments. Do they know about what you did to their son before  
>he was born?<em>

The letter burst into flames. He had sent the letter.

Hodge began writing another.

_Miss Theresa Gray Herondale,  
>Please forgive the intrusion,<br>but we need your assistance.  
>I think you are aware of the<br>Herondale boy, after all, you  
>are the one who's been<br>placing spells into his mind.  
>Yes, we are aware of what<br>you've been doing these  
>past few years. We just<br>need to know where your  
>location is. By we, I need<br>your favourite redheaded  
>teenage Fairchild. Clarissa,<br>do you still remember her?  
>She will be accompanied<br>with the Herondale boy,  
>a Lightwood and a Verlac.<br>I hope you tell us your  
>whereabouts willingly, I'd<br>hate to have to invade your  
>privacy by having a<br>warlock perform a locator spell  
>just to find you when<br>you could have just told us.  
>A bit too much trouble to<br>go through, don't you think?  
>Yours, Hodge Starkweather.<em>

Hodge sent the other letter. Hopefully she will cooperate.

A fire message appeared in front of him.

_You are right, Starkweather, you have nothing to lose._

_You have nothing at all._

_I do have Celine and Stephen, though  
>I do not recall taking a Lightwood.<em>

_Of course they don't know about what I did to their son._

_How is my daughter doing? Yes, Starkweather,_

_I know she's living there. I'm not coming to take her._

_Yet. I have a plan and I know you won't stop me._

_You're too afraid. What is the warlock's name?_

_Don't worry, I won't kill them or have them killed._

_I swear by the Angel. I don't really care, just_

_give me the name. A warlock as powerful as that…_

_Well, I can't help but find out whom._

_You take care of my daughter, Starkweather._

He read it. What does he care about his daughter? If he knew where she's been all this time then why has he not attempted to pursue her?

_Clarissa is doing fine, she's happy here, Valentine._

_She hates you, you know. She believed you've_

_killed her beloved brother. She still continues to be_

_an amazing Shadowhunter. Though, one thing confuses me._

_Why? What do you care about her anymore?_

_If you've known where she's been all along, then why_

_haven't you come after her?_

_The warlock's name is Tessa Gray Herondale._

He sat there, waiting for a reply for either if the letters.

One finally came.

_Mr. Starkweather,  
>If you really need me help, then<br>I will assist you.  
>I am here, in Brooklyn.<br>Why? You wonder. I am  
>with an old friend.<br>I'm staying with him..  
>You probably know who it is.<br>The elusive and extravagant  
>High Warlock of Brooklyn.<br>Magnus Bane. I'm sure you know  
>where his apartment is.<br>Of course I remember Clarissa.  
>She's a Fairchild.<br>A Morgenstern, of course,  
>but a Fairchild no less.<br>And that is enough for me.  
>An old friend of mine<br>was a Fairchild. And I owe her,  
>which means I owe Clarissa.<br>So I will help you. Willingly.  
>I hope to see them soon.<br>Yours, Tessa Gray_

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEehhhhh! We get to meet Tessa!<br>**

**How did we find it?**

**Anyone have any suggestions? PM me or put it in the reviews!**

**What do we think will happen next?**

**Does anyone have any ideas on hot names for boys? I'm planning on adding another character.**

**Please review!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: The Hunt

**Here you go my lovelies :)**

**Happy Birthday to Lily Collins!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>_** The Hunt**_

**Once Clary left Jace entered Sarah's room.**

"So, where have you been?" She asked as he sat on her bed.

"We went to the cemetery. That's where the entrance to the Silent City is."

"Well, that's creepy."

"Yeah."

"What's gonna happen now?"

"Hodge is trying to contact this Tessa Gray woman. She's a warlock."

"Warlock? Cool."

"How about you? How are you holding up?"

"Still freaked out by what happened in the drawing room."

**-CLARY-**

Clary went to try and find Isabelle. Hopefully, she wasn't making out with Sebastian again.

She was in the dorm hall of where Isabelle's room was. Once she found Izzy's room, Clary knocked on the door.

Izzy opened it. "Clary! I'm so sorry about… Me and Seb. I really didn't think anyone would walk in on us."

"It's fine, really. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Clary walked in and sat on the chair by Isabelle's vanity table.

"So, what happened in the Silent City?"

"We've got a name. A warlock's."

"Really? Who is it? Is it Magnus?" Isabelle asked, excited. "Is it Tessa?"

Clary shook her head. "Not Magnus. It's Tessa. We need a way to find her."

"How do we do that?"

"Hodge is sorting it out."

Suddenly, Sebastian burst into Isabelle's room.

"Demons." He said.

"Where?" Izzy and Clary asked.

"Pandemonium."

Isabelle and Clary looked at each other and back at Sebastian.

"Let's go." Isabelle said.

The walked out the door.

"All meet in the foyer. Isabell, you get weapons. Sebastian, you get the gear. And Alec –" Everyone froze. Clary stopped herself before she could continue the sentence. "Go on, get everything."

"What about the mundie and Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"They stay here." Clary said.

Isabelle and Sebastian separated to get the things they were told to get.

Clary walked into her room and put on some stretchy black pants and a tight black tank top.

Something on her bedside table gleamed in the witchlight. Clary walked towards it and realized what it was.

Her family ring. The Morgenstern ring that her father gave her. One was also given to her brother. The one that didn't get away.

Clary put it on her tight middle finger and left her room to go to the foyer.

Isabelle was there with a bunch of weapons laid out on the round wooden table. She was wearing a long white dress that starts off narrow then is flowing at the end. It went past her knees, the sleeves were white lace. Isabelle had her electrum whip coiled around her right arm.

Sebastian was wearing a leather jacket with hidden compartments in the back to slide two long seraph blades into. He had a tight black t-shirt that showed his abs, black denim jeans with black boots.

"Here." Isabelle passed Clary a black leather jacket.

She put it on. The sleeves were slightly tight –but loose enough to move around in– they went to her elbows.

Isabelle put on what Clary called 'Demon stompers' since they were black high heels with silver buckles and silver soled, they were five inches high, thankfully there were silence runes carved on the soles so they weren't annoying Clary or anyone else.

Clary walked over to the weapon filled table.

She took two thigh sheaths and put them on. She picked out two seraph blades about nine inches long and place them in each sheath.

She placed her stele under her belt after applying fresh runes on herself.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

They left.

**-JACE-**

Jace was still in Sarah's room when her heard voices from the hallway. Sarah's was fast asleep so he put his ear to the door.

"–Go on, get everything." Clary's voice said from the other side of the door.

"What about the mundie and Jace?" He recognized that as Isabelle's voice.

"They stay here." Clary said.

_Where could they be going? Why do I have to stay here? _Jace thought.

When he was sure that the coast was clear, he didn't know how he knew, he just did, Jace opened the door.

He hid behind a wall of the room next to the foyer. They were choosing which weapon to bring.

Jace reached into his pockets, he had twenty dollars, and hopefully it was enough.

Jace followed them, carefully keeping his distance.

**-CLARY-**

Clary, Sebastian and Isabelle were in front of Pandemonium when Clary noticed a glint of gold under the streetlamp.

"Just a sec, okay?" Then she walked towards the mysterious object.

As she got closer she saw gold eyes.

Clary sighed. "I know it's you, Jace."

He came out of hiding.

She was right. It was Jace Herondale.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think I could ask you the same question."

Clary huffed. "There was a demon sighting so we had to check it out."

"And you didn't think to bring me with you?"

"It's too dangerous!"

"You said I was Nephilim, if it's not dangerous for you then it isn't dangerous for me either." Jace said, stubbornly.

"So you're not going to leave?"

"Nope." He replied popping the P.

"Please tell me Sarah isn't her with you."

"No, she's fast asleep in the Institute."

"Okay, fine. Give me your arm."

"Again with the arm thing?"

"It's not to check for Marks."

"Jace gave her his left arm and felt a stinging sensation.

He hissed in pain.

"You need runes if you're going to be hunting demons." I can't afford you getting hurt."

Jace grinned. "Aww, that's sweet."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him into the club.

"Wow, the last time I was here, I witnessed a murder." Jace said.

"It wasn't a murder. It was a hunt." Clary said.

"Same thing."

Clary looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" Jace asked.

"Isabelle and Sebastian."

"They're probably making out in the back room." Jace suggested.

Clary giggled.

"I heard that." Said a voice behind her.

She turned around. "Hey Seb," Clary said awkwardly.

"I thought you said we were taking Jace?"

"He followed up here."

"Impressive. Isabelle's going into the storage closet again."

"Come on." Clary gave Jace one of her seraph blades and pulled him with her.

When they got in, Isabelle already had the whip around the demon.

"Took you long enough." She said.

Clary looked at Jace. "Would you like to do the honour of the first hit? Just stab it." She winked.

"Okay."

"Say 'Uriel'."

"Uriel." He said, confused.

The blade glowed bright blue.

"Into the heart." She instructed.

"Alright."

Then Jace plunged the glowing blade into its heart. He drew the blade back and the demon squirmed.

It started to fold in on itself and it vanished.

Jace felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" It was Clary.

Jace nodded. He suddenly dropped the glowing blade and pulled Clary out of the storage closet.

"Jace? Where are we going?" She asked, slightly worried.

He didn't answer; only pushed through the fire exit which he knew didn't have a working alarm anymore.

"Jace? What are we doing out here?" Clary questioned, confused. Though deep down inside she knew what he wanted to do because she'd been wanting to do it too.

He pushed her up against the brick wall. Then he ducked his head and started kissing her. She was shocked that he actually did it but she responded instantly. The kiss was soft and gentle at fist.

Then Jace lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he put his strong arms around her back.

Their kiss became desperate and passionate within seconds.

Then the door swung open to reveal Isabelle.

"There you guys are! Wait, were you–" Clary could feel Isabelle's eyes examine her and Jace. "You were!" She exclaimed.

"Isabelle, you sort of ruined the moment." Clary said.

"Sorry. Just meet me and Sebastian by the bar when you've finished." The dark haired girl disappeared back into the nightclub.

"Well," Jace said awkwardly, still holding Clary. "I'm sorry about this, I don't know what came over me, I just–" He was cut off as Clary's lips met his once again.

Then they heard clapping.

"Really, Isabelle? You said you would give us time." Clary looked at the mouth of the alley, where the clapping was.

She froze. "Jace. Put me down."

Jace, who was still looking at her, was confused but obeyed.

"Well, well. Looks like Juliet finally found her Romeo. Oh, but, Little Princess, will he accept you once he finds out who you really are?" Said a harsh raspy voice.

It was a nine feet demon. Not just any demon, the Demon of the Abyss. He who was the Angel of Death is now the Lord of the Fallen.

Abbadon.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry we didn't get to meet Tessa yet. <strong>**Though she will be appearing soon.  
><strong>

**FLUFF! Who enjoyed it? Too bad Isabelle ruined the moment! :/  
><strong>

**Can anyone think of hot guy names?**

**Please read my other stories!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: The Demonic Encounter

**Here's Chapter 11.**

**My most recent chapters for my stories have been filler chapters so... yeah, sorry about that. **

**But I promise they will lead to big things! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <strong>_**The Demonic Encounter**_

"**I'm not your princess anymore.** Come to think of it, I never was." Clary snapped though fear was clear in her voice.

"I hear you had an encounter with a fellow Prince of Hell of mine." Abbadon said.

"He killed himself, with Isabelle's blade." Jace said.

"So Romeo speaks!"

"I'm quite surprised you know about Romeo and Juliet." Jace said thoughtfully.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Jace, this is a demon. A Greater Demon, not a Shakespearean fan. What do you want, Abbadon?"

"So, with that other demon in that Institute you call home, I believe he recited an old saying."

"How do you know this?" Clary questioned.

"I have my ways." He replied. "Do you remember what it was he said?"

"Something like…" She tried to remember the little saying. _"The mother of all. The first and strongest. They all answer to her call. The one that's lived the longest."_

"Do you not know what that means? Who this is, Daddy's little princess?" Abbadon said.

"You know, for a demon, you aren't very scary." Jace said.

"Jace." Clary hissed.

"Not scary enough?" The Prince of Hell lost his temper.

His skeleton-like arm extended out towards Jace and a bony hand wrapped around his neck.

"Abbadon! Stop!" Clary yelled.

The arm retracted, dragging Jace with it.

Jace started to grunt.

"This little pest dares to insult me." Abbadon seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Abbadon! He's sorry!"

"He doesn't seem sorry. But then again, who can speak when I'm strangling them?"

"Please! Stop! You're killing him!" Clary said desperately.

"That's what I would like to do. One little movement can end pretty boy's life."

"What do you want? Jace has nothing to do with my past!"

"Actually, he has more to do with it that you think. I could kill him…" He seemed to consider the thought. "But I won't." Abbadon bit Jace in the neck. Jace cried out.

"No! What do you want?!" Clary said frantically as she watched Jace's neck bleed.

"It's not me. It's your father."

"He's dead."

"You keep telling yourself that even though you _know_ you're wrong. Valentine Morgenstern is alive."

"No, he isn't."

Abbadon ignored her. "He just wants his daughter to be where she rightfully belongs. By his side."

"You don't have to hurt Jace. I'm not going back to my father. He'd watch the world burn down with a smile on his face. I'm not going back to that heartless monster."

"You mean _they'd_ watch the world burn down with _smiles_ on _their_ _faces_. And back to _those_ heartless _monsters_." Abbadon corrected.

"What?"

"Plural. Or have you forgotten your beloved brother?"

Clary was silent for a while.

"Let. Jace. Go." She finally said.

Abbadon gave a smile, not a kind sly but a knowing smile. "As you with, Princess." Then Abbadon released Jace.

Clary rushed to him and helped him sit down to catch his breath.

She looked back at where Abbadon was.

He's disappeared.

Jace sucked in a breath. His wound was huge and swollen and bloody.

"By the Angel." Clary took her stele out and tried to draw an _iratze_ on his neck. Nothing happened.

"What? It's not working. Why isn't it working?" She said to herself.

Jace began to doze off.

"No, Jace please, don't do this again!" She started to panic. "Stay here, I'm gonna go get Isabelle and Sebastian." She ran to the entrance because the fire exit was closed.

Clary quickly spotted Izzy and Sebastian by the bar and ran up to them.

"You finally done kissing lover boy?" Isabelle asked as Clary neared them.

Then she saw Clary's panicked face and became worried.

"What happened?"

"Jace. He was attacked by a Greater Demon. Come on!" Clary led them to the alleyway.

"_Iratzes_ won't work. I've tried."

"Clary, make a portal to Magnus Mane's house." Izzy said. "You go to Magnus's house and we'll take Jace with us."

"But–"

"Go!"

Clary drew a portal rune and Sebastian carried Jace into it. Isabelle followed then Clary stepped through.

* * *

><p>"Who dares disturb my relaxation? I was watching <em>America's Next Top Model<em>–" Magnus cut himself off once he saw it was Clary. "Clarissa, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You need to come with me." She said. "Magnus please, I need your help, it's important."

Magnus sighed. "I've told this to many Shadowhunters before you. I'm not a little pet who will obey each and every order of the Nephilim–"

"He's a Herondale!" Clary said desperately.

Magnus's relaxed expression faltered a little then he composed himself. "What does his last name mean to me?"

"Magnus!" She yelled, making the warlock jump. "Please! I know about your past with Herondales; you told me. Please!"

Magnus considered it. "Okay." He finally said. "I'll help him."

* * *

><p>Jace was lying on a bed in the Institute's infirmary.<p>

Sebastian and Isabelle were sitting on empty beds beside Jace.

Sarah was still asleep and they didn't tell Hodge what happened.

"What's taking her so long?" Isabelle complained.

"Just wait." Sebastian said.

After a few minutes, Clary appeared with a very glittery man. The one and only, Magnus Bane.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<br>**

**Anyone have any suggestions?**

**Oh! And BTW, that story I've been looking for is called 'Utterly Confused'. Thanks to lpaynter221100 (for telling me to check your favourites).**

**Anyways... Any hot guy's names?...**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Cures and Paintings

**Sorry I haven't updated this story as early as the other two!**

**Does anyone know the name of that fanfiction?**

**** The story where Jace is really dark and he's kind of like an inubus. I think that's what it's called... When he feeds on mundanes/ use them as prey. I know it's not a lot to go on but... Does it sound familiar to anyone?  
>I think I saw it on someone's favourites who reviewed in Caught in the Crowd... Please help!<br>****

**Disclaimer: CC OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>_**Cures and Paintings**_

"**He's bleeding rapidly from his neck and won't heal it nothing happens."** Isabelle explains.

"What demon was it?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know." Answered Izzy.

"It was a Greater Demon. Abbadon."

"Abbadon?!" Izzy and Sebastian exclaimed, their eyes wide.

"We were in an alleyway and Abbadon just showed up."

"Okay, Clary, have you tried to make a new rune to fix this?" Magnus questioned.

"No, I doubt it would work, though."

"Well, think of one and I'll make a healing potion and we'll combine it together."

Clary nodded.

"Give me a note pad and pen." Magnus ordered.

Clary went to a drawer at the back of the infirmary and tossed the note pad and pen towards Magnus. He caught it with ease.

"I will need these ingredients. Lots of them." He said as the pen wrote the ingredients down. Magnus tore out the page and gave the list to Isabelle and Sebastian. The both nodded and left the room. Clary assumed they were headed for the basement where many supernatural and magical substances were store for when they used to have experiments and practicals in lessons.

They used to be scared of going down there.

Magnus gave Clary the note pad.

"Thought of one yet?"

"Still thinking." She replied.

"Portal me back to my house, I still need a spell book."

Clary walked over to a wall and drew a portal rune.

* * *

><p>She and Magnus were back in the house. He walked toward a book shelf and pulled out a book bound in brown leather called 'Bane's Spells'.<p>

"I put all the spells I've made or learnt in here. And I spelled it so it won't just open to anybody."

"Who's able to able open it?"

"I don't remember."

Clary's heart sank. _Really, Magnus?_ She inwardly sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Something caught her eye. There were paintings. Lots of them, too. All lined up against the wall.

"Magnus, I never knew you liked to paint." Clary said.

"What?"

"These paintings. They're really good." She commented.

"Oh, I didn't do those, an artist did."

"Oh." The style of the paintings looked oddly familiar. Like she's seen it many, many times in the past. "Who was the artist?" Clary decided to ask.

"You may not know her. Jocelyn Fray." Magnus replied.

Hearing the name Jocelyn sent a pang of sadness through Clary since it was the name of her mother, the mother she believed was dead.

"Let's go." Magnus said.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the Institute, Jace's wound was cleaned from any blood and there was a big silver bowl on the bedside table with a bloody washcloth in the water.<p>

"How is he?" Clary asked.

"Stable. For now. I've cleaned him up." Izzy answered.

An image flashed across Clary's mind.

A rune.

"I've thought of one." She said.

"Brilliant." Then Magnus began to make the potion.

Once he finally finished the healing potion he asked Clary to apply the rune.

She took the stele from her belt and applied the rune to Jace's wound.

Magnus spread the healing potion onto Jace's neck, it acted as a salve.

"How long will it take to work?" Sebastian asked.

"About five hours." Magnus replied.

"Thank you so much Magnus!" Clary said as she tucked her stele back into her belt

"You're welcome my dear."

"Alright. I know you well Magnus. What do we need to pay you?" Isabelle asked.

"Ah, yes, payment. Well, I am throwing a little gathering, tonight." Magnus said.

"So?" Sebastian asked.

"You're all invited. Even Blondie here. Don't forget the one with the blue eyes." Magnus added.

Clary noticed Isabelle's expression turn slightly sad. She elbowed Magnus hard in the stomach.

"Ow! What gives Clarissa!?"

"I'll… tell you later."

"Ugh, whatever. You know how to dress for my 'gatherings'."

Magnus and Clary left the room.

"What was that all about?" Magnus demanded.

"It's not a good time to talk about Alec in front of Isabelle right now." Clary said.

"And why not?" Magnus said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Because he's missing."

Magnus's expression faltered. "What do you mean missing?"

"We believe that a demon has kidnapped him. A greater Eidolon demon took his place and when we found out we confronted the bastard and said 'The Lady' has him. I have no idea what that meant or who that is. It did recite a riddle however."

"A riddle? What was it?"

"Ummm… '_The Mother of all._ _The first and strongest,_ _they all answer to her call._ _The one that's lived the longest.' Any idea on who that is?" _She asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately I do know who it is. Never met her but I've heard of her." Magnus said.

"Well? Care to share?"

"It was talking about Lilith, the mother of demons, she was the first female demon therefore the strongest. All demons obey her and she's lived longer than any demon. Except maybe Lucifer.. Not too sure about that." Magnus explained.

"Lilith has my_parabatai__'_s brother." Clary said, realizing it as she said it. "This is great."

"Did it say anything else to you?"

"He said a few things about her. That I've met her and she apparently 'adored' me." Clary put air quotes while she said adored. "How can a demon like her adore anything but darkness and evil and death? And that she didn't want to corrupt me of taint my perfect feathers. She wasn't able to anyways."

Maybe, with the perfect feathers part, the demon was referring to your extra angel blood." Magnus suggested.

"Why would she want to take Alec?"

"Leverage." Magnus said simply.

"What about the part where I've apparently met her before? I'm sure that I'd remember if I met the mother of all demons." She paused. "Wouldn't I?"

"Maybe you were too young. Or she wiped your memories."

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"You'd tell me if my mother was alive, wouldn't you?" Clary asked, remembering the artist Jocelyn Fray who had the same style of painting as her mother.

Magnus just smiled. "Sweetie, it's okay to miss people." He gave her a brief hug.

"Demons are saying that my father is back. Is that possible?"

"Honey, you know that in the Shadow World anything is possible."

_Magnus is turning strangely soft…_

"I must go."

She nodded and drew a portal rune on the wall.

"See you tonight." Magnus winked and was gone.

* * *

><p>Magnus portaled into her apartment. The poor little redhead missed her mother.<p>

He was standing outside 807Berkley Place in Brooklyn. Magnus knocked on the door of the apartment on the second floor.

It opened, revealing a redheaded woman aged thirty-seven with the same green eyes as her daughter, though they hold not danger in them but are calm with a twinge of sadness. Sadness, Magnus knew wsa caused by betrayal and heartbreak and loss

"Magnus?" The door opened all the way.

"Hello, Jocelyn. I'd like to have a talk."

"Is it important?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Jocelyn is here!<br>**

**Did anyone catch on that it was Lilith? :P**

**Please review ;)**

**See you soon, I promise ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: The Greenhouse

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it's been a while! I've had a bunch of tests this week. Sorry!**

**The masquerade outfits are on my profile. I know it's early but I wanted to give you a sneak peak ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI.**

**Here we go:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <em>The Greenhouse<br>_**

"**May I come in?" **Magnus asked.

"Right, of course."

Magnus entered the apartment and headed for the couch.

"So, is it important?" Jocelyn asked again after she closed the door and sat down.

"Well, it depends on which perspective you are looking at it from." Magnus said.

Jocelyn looked at him expectantly.

"I am having a masquerade party."

"So?" Jocelyn asked, confused.

"Considering the fact that we've been friends a long while, I want you to attend it."

"But "

"No buts. And come with Lucian I mean Luke." Magnus corrected himself.

"I have no clothes. Or a mask, Magnus."

"As you know, Tessa is here so we will all be shopping, my darling."

Jocelyn sighed in defeat. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Clary saw Isabelle and Sebastian leave the infirmary.<p>

"Should we check up on Sarah? We haven't seen her for a while." Isabelle suggested.

"Yeah sure." Clary said.

They set off to the direction of the stairs to Sarah's room.

Clary went to the other staircase that was closer to the kitchen.

She got out the leftovers from their Taki's Chinese takeaway, heated it up and began to eat.

Once she was finished she went to the library and read a book since she needed to brush up on her demonologie, with the Mother of Demons and everything.

* * *

><p>After 3 hours of reading textbooks, myths and legends about demons and their past, Clary only found out small pieces of useless information or information she already knew about demons. Fairies possibly being the offspring of angels and demons, werewolves and vampires becoming infected because of demonic diseases that broke out from their dimensions of origin, warlocks being the offspring of demons and mundanes.<p>

All she found out about Lilith was that there was a legend about her being Adam's first wife but she was too disobedient so she was banished and sent down to Hell. _Well, all the stories are true. _Clary thought. Clary also learnt that Lilith was associated with babies and infants. She always tried to have a child but God forbid it and she would always bleed out and all her blood created demons.

_Boring. Boring. Boring. _Clary thought as she flicked through yet another textbook. She looked up at the clock. It was 4 o'clock. _It's been hours, maybe Jace is awake. _Clary put the book back and walked to the infirmary.

She saw Church on the way. "Hey, Church. Is Jace awake?"

The cat meowed and walked off to the infirmary.

"Okay…" Clary followed the blue cat.

The pair of doors in the infirmary were slightly open and she could see the bed Jace was on a few hours ago.

And he had company. Not Izzy or Sebastian but Sarah.

The most mundane mundane Clay has ever met.

"So you're feeling ok now?" Sarah said to Jace.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great."

"You have, like, a huge black tattoo on your neck now."

_It's a rune, dumb mundie._

"Well, I probably look a lot tougher now." Jace joked.

"Yeah, sure." "Sarah said sarcastically, and then she stood up from her chair and plopped down on Jace's bed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? You seem to be tired really often." Jace stated.

"Yeah I'm fine. Honest. It's just that there's been a lot that's happened and… it's a lot to take in."

"I know." Jace ruffled Sarah's hair. "You rest up."

Then she obediently lay down on the bed and began to softly snore.

_She loves him_. Clary thought. _He probably loves her too._

She went to the music room to let her softy emotions out. She played every instrument that she could which was every instrument there. It took about two hours since she liked to play new pieces that she thought of from the top of her head.

Next Clary walked to her room and put on training gear. She had to let the anger out on something. She went to the training room and took some throwing knives out of the cupboard containing all the knives and smaller silver blades.

She stood fifteen feet from the targets and aimed for the head and chest and threw.

She repeated and repeated but kept missing the target.

"Ugh! By the Angel!" Clary exclaimed.

She removed the seven knives she threw and put them back in the cupboard. She slammed the cupboard door shut, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Well, what did that cupboard ever do to you?" Said a familiar voice.

Clary turned around and saw Jace leaning on the doorway.

"My aim is inaccurate and I'm not hitting my targets which is very frustrating."

"I know how that feels." Jace said.

"Not being able to aim and hit?" Clary asked.

"No. Being frustrated." Jace said. _I kiss you then you act like it never happened. _He looked down awkwardly.

"Oh, right. By the way, there happens to be a certain someone that I know who has a birthday tomorrow."

Jace looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Then she walked out of the training room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jace asked as he caught up with her.

"I have to get changed and you are going to meet me in the foyer."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Then she disappeared, leaving Jace confused behind her.

She took a quick shower, dried her hair, curled it and put on a pair of dark shorts with a brown belt, a red top with ruffles and spaghetti straps and gladiator sandals. She took a small black purse containing money, her phone and her stele.

She walked down the hallway and the stairs and saw Jace patiently waiting in the foyer wearing dark blue jeans and a black V-neck top with black Converse shoes.

"Hey," Clary said as she reached the bottom.

"Hey, you look…" He paused. "Wow. I've never seen you wear anything bright."

"Uh… Thanks?" She somehow managed to make it sound like a question.

"Anyway, let's go?" Jace said.

"You don't even know where we're going." Clary said as she took the arm that her offered to her.

"Lead the way, Little Red."

* * *

><p>Clary and Jace both enjoyed their meal in Taki's and were now back in the Institute.<p>

"Come on. I want to show you something." Clary said as she pulled Jace's arm up the stairs.

They got to the top floor and she guided him to a large pair of doors. She gently pushed them open and they walked in hand in hand.

"I love to come up here. I find it amazing. You don't have allergies, do you?" She asked him.

"No, I don't."

"Well, that's good. It would have been really awkward."

"Is it just you that comes up here?"

"Sometimes Hodge does but yeah. Mostly me. Isabelle and Alec have allergies so they hate it up here and Sebastian doesn't visit that often."

She climbed up the stairs and sat on the platform overlooking the entire greenhouse. Jace did the same.

"What kinds of flowers are these?"

"Their mostly Medianox flowers. They have medicinal qualities and only grow in Idris. It's mostly why I like it up here. It smells like home. I don't really want to go to Idris since it brings back bad memories."

She heard the distant toll of a clock outside.

"Midnight. Watch the flowers."

And he did just that.

Jace saw the Medianox flowers bloom slowly, the petals looking as if they were glowing. Once they blossomed it looked like there were diamonds shimmering inside them.

Clary looked over at Jace. When he felt the weight of her gaze he looked over at her too. His eyes scanned through her flawless porcelain skin, he could see a blush creep on, her long coppery lashes which are slightly black because of her mascara, her amazingly green eyes and finally her full pinky-red lips.

His eyes rested on her lips then he slowly moved toward her, he also realised she was leaning toward him too. Their lips met and they shared a sweet long kiss.

Then the sprinklers came on.

They got really wet quite quickly. Jace went down the stairs and Clary followed. She slipped and Jace caught her. She was looking up at his face and he lowered his head so his lips captured hers again. They shared another passionate kiss before they both got soaked and decided to exit the greenhouse.

Clary walked Jace back to his room.

"Well, it's been a while since I've actually slept here…" He said.

She laughed softly.

Clary tilted her head up and kissed him. It was only supposed to be brief but he didn't pull back until they heard a door suddenly open.

They both looked in the direction of the noise and saw Sarah behind the door shocked.

"Sarah, I thought you were in the infirmary…" Jace trailed off.

"Yeah I was but when I woke up you were gone so I looked for you."

"Well, maybe next time you should tell me that you already had plans with someone else instead of stringing me along." Clary glared at Jace then at Sarah.

"You made plans with her? What plans?" Sarah demanded.

"Look, I didn't know we would be going somewhere together okay, Sarah?" He turned to Clary. "And you, you could at least let me explain."

"That's what everybody says and it never ends well." And with that Clary began to walk away.

"Clary…" Jace trailed off.

"I knew you'd invite her to bed soon enough. Just like what you do with every other girl." Sarah said.

"I didn't invite her to bed, okay? We were kissing. Just kissing." He exclaimed.

"Just kissing?!" Clary echoed incredulously. "How swiftly you dismiss our love."

"Why don't you two discuss your problems?" Then Sarah slammed the door of Jace's bedroom.

"Ugh go on. Just go after that best friend of yours." Clary spat.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what."

"Stop acting like you don't feel anything!"

"Well, what if I actually _don't_ feel anything?"

"What?"

"You heard me." She said bitterly and walked away.

"So you're just gonna walk away after you kiss me?" Jace called out.

"_I_ kissed _you_?" She said incredulously. "You know what? It wasn't even _that_ memorable." Then she disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>Jace sighed at what Clary said to him, feeling slightly hurt that it didn't matter to her.<p>

He walked into his room to see Sarah taking the jacket that she left in his room a few days ago.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Mundanes like me don't belong here."

"Look, I know you don't like Clary but-"

"Actually I _hate_ her!" Sarah yelled.

"Why?"

"Because she steals your attention!"

"What?"

"Can't you see?!" When Jace replied she added, "God, Jace! You're so blind! I'm in love with you! You just never saw it because you're too busy looking at other girls when there's one that been right in front of you this whole time!" Then she pushed pass him and slammed the door shut.

Jace just stood there, processing what his best friend told him.

Then he dashed out the door and called out to Sarah. But it was too late. She was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I will finish the next chapter. I'll probably squeeze it in tonight coz I have a birthday party to go to.<strong>

**Any suggestions on what should happen in Caught in the Crowd? And in Magnus's party?**

**See you guys son! ~ Liz Ashley xx  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Ready

**Get ready for some fluff! **

**And hey, I kept to my promise! Quite a quick update!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>_**Getting Ready**_

**Jace went towards Clary's room.** Somehow he remembered where it was. Sarah had left, well, that was what he told her and she disappeared before Jace could try to stop her.

He knocked gently on her door. No answer.

"Clary?" He said softly.

When she didn't reply, Jace turned the door knob and pushed the door softly.

"Go away." Said a female voice.

The something was headed straight for his face. Jace ducked before the thing hit him.

"What the ?" He turned around to see what the object was. It was a shoe. A black high 6 inch heel that could have poked his eye out.

Clary was lying on her

"What do want?" She said.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jace said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk to you." She said bitterly.

"Just listen then." He looked at her expectantly.

She just nodded.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

Clary looked up at him, confused.

"With Sarah… I promise you she's just my best friend and I didn't mean to do anything with her, okay?"

"You think that that's gonna solve everything?"

Jace sighed and walked to Clary's bed and sat on it. "Why do you hide your feelings?"

"It's just easier. If I show emotion, it shows weakness."

"Who told you that?"

"My father."

"Well, that's not true." He leaned in.

"You know, the last time we leaned towards each other, we got into a very bad disagreement."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jace whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I guess." She said.

"I think I maybe in love with you."

She gasped just before he attacked her lips with his.

She got out of her blanket and wrapped her legs around Jace's waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I think I may be in love with you too." She whispered through his lips.

* * *

><p>Clary and Isabelle were in Izzy's room.<p>

"So you slept with him?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"We kissed then he slept next to me, okay?!"

"Fine." Isabelle said, sighing in defeat.

A flame ignited in front of Clary who was sitting on the bed.

"Iz, check it out." Clary said as she caught the piece of parchment paper after the flames died out.

Isabelle turned around from her closet to face Clary.

"What does it say?"

"Magnus is having a masquerade theme. He said and I quote, "Make it hot and sassy ladies, there will be boys."

"Ok. Masquerade." Isabelle said. "I'll find some dresses, where are we going to get masks?"

"I know!" Clary perked up.

She stood up from the bed and pulled Isabelle out of the room.

"Clary, where are we going?" Izzy asked.

"You'll see."

They bumped into Sebastian on the way.

"Hey Seb. Come on." Clary got a hold of Sebastian with her free hand.

"What's up Rissa?"

"Magnus said that he was having a masquerade party. We need masks. I _have _masks."

"Why do you have masks?" Sebastian asked the same time Isabelle said, "Really? Where are they?"

"They're in my room."

Clary stopped walking and opened the door to her room.

"So, why do you have masks?" Sebastian repeated.

"They were sent to me. Kind of how a fire message is sent. I'd seen them before when I was younger; they belong to the Fairchilds. They had a collection of beautiful elegant masks. Some are old some are a lot newer. When I ran away and ended up here, I contacted someone. Madeliene Bellefleur. She was a friend of my mother's and I knew I could trust her. She sent me things from the Fairchild Manor. I think she got the help of a warlock." She explained.

Clary opened her closet and crouched down; she pulled out a brown leather chest. She took her stele from her belt and stuck the tip of it in a small hole. It lit up and the chest popped open slightly.

"That is so cool." Izzy said.

Clary smiled and opened the chest fully, revealing many masks and accessories.

"These are all Fairchild heirlooms, passed down from generation to generation. Being the only known Fairchild left, I've got the right to it all." Clary said, referring to the jewelry and accessories.

"You inherited all this?" Sebastian asked.

"And more."

"Awesome."

"Pick a mask!"

Sebastian chose a simple black mask with a simple silver swirl on it.

"I should go get ready." He announced. _I really hope I have a suit._

"Ok. Bye," Isabelle said, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

Then Sebastian suddenly engulfed Clary in a hug.

She yelped but hugged back.

"Thank you and I know it hurts and that you miss her and all of them. But it will get better." He whispered.

She pulled back and kissed him o the cheek before giving him a kind smile.

Once Sebastian left, Isabelle clapped her hands and said, "Let's get ready!"

* * *

><p>Clary was wearing a simple red sleeveless dress and it ended midthigh. She wore a black laser cut Venetia mask with small red gems and red designs.<p>

Isabelle wore a royal blue mask with black and glittery designs on it. Her dress was a royal blue sweetheart dress with a black belt.

They both had black pumps with red soles. The shoes were made of the same material as Shadowhunting gear so they didn't get worn out so easily and were five inches tall.

Clary had her hair down while Izzy had it in a French braid.

"Ok. We should go." Izzy said.

"Wait. Jace needs a mask."

"Clary, we're not even sure if he has a suit."

"Just in case."

"Fine." Isabelle raised her hands in defeat.

Clary reached into the chest and pulled out a gold mask. "Perfect!"

They both left the room, Clary closed the door behind her, and they descended the stairs to the foyer.

Sebastian and Jace were waiting there in white polo shirts and ties that needed fixing. Sebastian's resembled a tangled up piece of string. Jace's looked a little better. Only a little.

Once Clary reached them she sighed. "I would have thought you'd know how to tie a tie by now, Seb." She reached up and untied the tangled up item of clothing. She retied it into a Windsor knot. "There."

"Thanks Riss." He said, awkwardly. "I don't know how you do it."

Clary turned to Jace. "And you. I thought you'd be one of those guys who would tie a knot perfectly. I guess not." She said as she fixed his tie, too.

"Thanks." Jace said.

Suddenly, Magnus appeared in the foyer. "Hello again!"

"Hey Magnus." Isabelle said.

"Alright everybody, let's go. Wouldn't want to be late." He whispered the last part almost to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade outfits are on my profile! <strong>

**Any suggestions?**

**Please review!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: Masquerade

**Here you go guys. Sorry I've been kinda MIA...**

**I'm in the process of editing Caught in the Crowd so it will be changed by the end of the week and there will possibly be another chapter to LFF and this story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>_**Masquerade**_

**They used Magnus's portal to get to the masquerade party.**

"Late to my own party…" Magnus said. "Never though that would happen."

They all heard music inside. There were already so many Downworlders inside his house.

"How did those guys get in?" Jace asked.

"Well, they were invited so… they just go in." Magnus replied.

"Jace?" A too familiar voice called out from behind them.

They all turned and saw Sarah.

Jace walked over to her and hugged her. "Look, I'm really sorry."

They pulled away from each other.

"So is she also going to be coming into my party?" Magnus said.

Jace looked at her expectantly.

She sighed and gave in.

"Well, you can't go in looking like that." Magnus said. He clicked his fingers.

A simple short yellow dress with yellow semiprecious gems on the torso of the dress appeared on Sarah. She had plain white flats on and a white mask on with silver glittery swirls.

"Wow. It looks pretty." Sarah said as she looked down at herself.

"Alright everyone. Let's go." Clary said, walking in, pulling Sabastian and Isabelle deeper into the room, by all the drinks.

After drinking the drinks, that weren't faerie drinks and were safe, Clary and her little group met back up with Jace and Sarah.

They all started talking about the one time that Sebastian ate a faerie plum and was running up Madison Avenue with antlers on his head. Jace and Sarah were just standing there awkwardly, not knowing what they were talking about.

Suddenly, a voice that was soft but firm cut through their conversation like a glass shard.

"Clarissa?" Said the voice.

Clary stopped in midsentence. Recognition sparked in her eyes as she heard the voice.

Clary turned her head, slowly, as if to make sure that she guessed correctly.

"Mother?" Clary said, barely in a whisper.

Jace and the others turned their heads as well.

There was a tall redheaded woman with sharper features than Clary. She had long curly hair that was pulled up in an elegant bun; she had the same emerald eyes as Clary. The woman was wearing a light pink chiffon dress with silver beads in the shape of a diamond on her stomach. She was wearing silver heels which made her much taller.

"Clarissa!" The woman said, she walked over to Clary and hugged her.

Clary just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was confused.

Her mother finally pulled away. Clary just blinked at her.

"By the Angel, you've gotten so big compared to the last time I saw you. You were only four years old!"

"Jocelyn." Clary said in a tired tone.

"Yes, Clarissa?"

"Why are you here?"

Clary's friends around her were just watching the awkward reunion happen between the mother and daughter.

"I was invited. By Magnus."

"No. Not the party." What are you doing in Brooklyn? In New York? I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you _and_ Jon!"

"Clarissa calm down." Jocelyn said.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down mom. You're a liar! You could've looked for me! Looked for Jon but you didn't!" Then Clary stalked away from her mother and friends.

"Clarissa!" Jocelyn called out.

"Clary!" Jace shouted after her.

Everyone was just stood there, unsure of what to make out from what just happened.

Jocelyn went after Clary. Jace was about to follow but felt a hand on his arm.

He turned and saw Isabelle.

She just shook her head.

"Let them talk." Sebastian said.

Jace sighed. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Clary was walking out the door, passing Downworlder after Downworlder.<p>

Vampires tried to block her but when she looked up at them, they saw the anger burning in her eyes and backed away with their hands up in defense.

She finally got outside and was about to go left when someone caught her arm.

Clary whirled around. It was Jocelyn.

"What do you want Jocelyn?" Clary said bitterly.

Jocelyn sighed. "Clarissa, I didn't know that you'd be here–"

"So if you'd've known you wouldn't've come?!" Clary said.

"Clarissa, look, I thought that you were dead. I thought you both were dead."

"Didn't you look? I've been here the whole time."

"I'm sorry. Like I said I thought you were gone. I'm sorry sweetie." She said the last part quietly.

"Mom, I've pretty much been alone my whole life. Sure I've got the Lightwoods but you can't exactly have the perfect substitute for family when I know what my original family was like."

They were both quiet for a while. Tears stinging her mother's eyes.

Clary began to speak again. "You know, I just needed you. I needed a mother to be there. The be with me through all the things a daughter should go through with her mother!"

Jocelyn finally spoke up. "I know. And I shouldn't have stopped looking. I promise you, I did look for you. I asked a warlock, I hadn't met Magnus Bane at the time, to perform a locator spell but we couldn't find you. That was when I thought for sure you were dead. But I was wrong."

"You looked for me?" Clary said, in a quiet astonished voice.

"Of course I did. Even Jonathan but I couldn't find him either."

Jocelyn moved to walk over to Clary. Then she hugged her.

""I'm sorry mom." Clary said quietly, she hugged her back.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being horrible to you. I really missed you mom."

"I missed you too, hun. And I'm sorry." Clary's mom pulled away. "I'm sorry for not being there whenever you needed me." She smiled and kissed Clary's forehead.

And for a moment, for just a moment. Everything was absolutely perfect.

That is until Jace came dashing out the door towards Clary.

"We have a problem." He said.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"It's Sarah. She's missing."

"Missing what?"

"I'm not playing around Clary. She's gone and I don't know where she could be."

When Clary saw the urgency in his voice and expression, she became serious all over.

"Alright. Where did you last see her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of family drama!<br>**

**Ok what's happened to Sarah?**

**Any thoughts?**

**Who has watched Stuck in Love? It has Lily Collins and Logan Lerman in it and it's actually really good!**

**Also Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Indiana Evans is in it. She was Bella in H2O. Who remembers it?! I loved that show!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Stocking up

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Here you go, I was typing it out throughout this busy week!**

**Hope it's satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Stocking up<strong>

"**I last saw her by this table with random colours of beverages. **She was with Isabelle. And they were talking." Jace answered.

"Why weren't you with her?" Jocelyn asked.

"I was... Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I was dancing with this girl with wings."

"Well, maybe she got lost." Clary said, walking inside with her mother and Jace following her.

"Clary!" She was greeted by a frantic Isabelle. "I lost her! I lost the mundane!"

"I told you she was gone." Jace said.

"Calm down Izzy! What happened?"

"There was a violet drink on the table, she picked it up. I told her to put it down and not drink from it but, the stubborn mundie gulped the whole thing down! Then these vampires surrounded us, three were holding me down and two took her!"

Sebastian suddenly appeared beside Clary

"I looked all around the house and outside, they're not here anymore." He said, panting.

"By the Angel…" Isabelle said quietly.

"Where would a vampire be?" Clary said.

"Their lair." Jocelyn said. "The Hotel Dumont."

They all nodded.

Magnus walked toward them.

"I can sense your worry from miles away, Clary." He said.

"That mundane's missing." Clary said.

Magnus's eyes drifted towards Clary's mom.

"Jocelyn? You've found Clarissa?" He said, his tone shocked.

"Is this why you invited me here, Magnus?" Jocelyn asked.

He nodded. "It's ridiculous that you two are so close to each other and yet so far apart. I knew Clary hated her mother but I wanted her to understand why her mother hasn't been with her all these years."

"Okay. We will deal with this later. Right now, we have to find a church or something, to pick up weapons against vampires." Clary said. "Do you know of any around here?" She asked Magnus.

"There's a Catholic church down on Diamond Street." Magnus said.

That was enough for all five of them. They all ran down the direction of Diamond Street with Jocelyn leading them since she was the one who knew Brooklyn the best.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the church and asked to enter. The doors opened and they all walked in.<p>

"That really cool. Is that some kind of deal you have with the church?" Jace asked.

"Well, since Shadowhunters don't believe in just one religion," Clary began. "All religions assist us in battle."

They walked through the aisle, to the altar.

"We could've easily gone to a Jewish Synagogue or a Shinto Temple." Jocelyn added.

Isabelle and Sebastian moved the altar to the side. They started to search the floor underneath it. Clary joined the search.

"What are they doing?" Jace asked Clary's mother.

"They're trying to find the hole where you put the stele. To be able to access the weapons."

"Got it." Clary said. She took her stele out and put the tip of it in the small hole in the wall.

The indentations of spiraling designs on the floor glowing, starting from where the tip of the stele was. All the glowing lines joined together, leading into the middle, back to where the altar was and outlining a large rectangle.

Then Jace heard a click, the part of the floor that was a rectangle popped up from the ground. Isabelle and Sebastian pulled up the the stone floor and set it aside. They pulled out large compartments containing many weapons like blessed knives, steel and silver blades, vials of holy water, electrum wire, silver bullets charms of protection, crucifixes, stakes and even more.

Isabelle and Clary took the sheaths and put more on their thighs and then stocked up with weapons.

"Hey mom!" Clary said.

Once Jocelyn turned, Clary threw two thigh sheaths at her and she caught it gracefully.

Jocelyn walked to the supernatural arsenal and took a few blades and put them in the sheaths.

Jace decided to walk to the arsenal.

"Here." Clary passed him a brown leather messenger bag.

_Wow, whoever put all the weapons in here actually thought of every little thing you'd need._

Clary gave him vials of holy water and he put them in the bag. He took a few stakes from the other compartment and placed them in the bag.

Sebastian took a gun. "Hey, check it out." He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out of it. The silver bullet developed sharp spikes and drilled a deep hole into the church's stone wall.

"Sebastian! Don't waste the bullets!" Clary scolded.

"Sorry, lil Miss Morgenstern." Sebastian said.

He took a black bullet holder belt and slotted in seven long silver bullets and fastened the belt. He took a few more seraph blades and slipped them through his belt.

"Alright. Everyone good?" Clary asked.

They all nodded their heads.

Sebastian and Jace put the top compartment back and then sealed it shut with the large stone slab.

"Mom, do you know how to get to the hotel?" Clary asked Jocelyn.

"Yeah, it's of walking distance from this church."

"Great. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Once they got to the street of where the hotel was, Clary felt as if they were being followed. She turned around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

Her mother suddenly stopped. "We're here." Jocelyn announced.

Clary looked up at the large building before her.

The sign read: **HOTEL DUMORT**

"Hotel of Death?" Isabelle said.

"Yes."

"Clever joke." Sebastian stated sarcastically.

Clary felt the weight of someone's stare on them again.

She looked behind her shoulder. There was a shadow. It moved quickly, just not quick enough. Clary saw a flash of light. It was similar to one you would see if glasses caught the ray of light from the sun or a streetlamp. It came from an alleyway across the road.

"You guys go ahead. I just have to check something."

"Clary–" Jocelyn started.

"Just go. I'll catch up." She walked across the road to the alleyway.

The others unlocked the doors with their steles and entered the abandoned building.

Clary walked further into the alley.

"Hello?" She pulled out her witchlight, she had to bring it everywhere with her and she was glad she did so.

The witchlight filed the alleyway.

She finally saw the figure.

He had dark brown curls, thick black framed glasses with one cracked lens. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a top saying something. The only word she could make out was BROOKLYN.

She noticed something else.

He was a Downworlder.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Who do you think it is?**

**What's gonna happen?!**

**5-10 new reviews and I'll update by... Friday? Yeah. Friday. Maybe late at night though.**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Hotel of Death

**I'm sorry it's late. At least I updated LFF.**

**Disclaimer: CC OWNS TMI, NOT ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: <em>Hotel of Death<em>**

"**Step forward."** She commanded.

The Downworlder took two steps toward her.

"Jocelyn? You look so young..?" The Downworlder said.

"How do you know my mother?" Clary said.

"You're _Jocelyn's_ daughter?" He said.

"How do you know my mother?" She took a spare witchlight out from her pocket and held it out.

She could see him a lot clearer. His T-shirt was red and it read 'MADE IN BROOKLYN' in grey letters. She noticed he was about the same age as her.

_On the outside, he's probably two hundred years old._

"I'm Simon Lewis. Vampire. How about you?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Shadowhunter." She said. "Call me Clary."

"It's nice to meet you. I think."

"Do you know your way around the hotel?" Clary asked him.

"Yeah I do. But it's not the place I stay or live."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it there… It's creepy."

"You're a vampire. Why are you creeped out by a vampire lair?"

"I only became a vampire a few weeks ago… I'm not used to the Gothic and sadistic ways of vampires."

_Oh, so he's not two hundred._

"Well, would you be able to help me in there? Please?"

"Why do you want to go in there? Isn't it against the Accords?"

"Well… It is but my friend's friend was kidnapped so we have to go get her."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about that. I heard that the Nephilim always had a thrill when it comes to danger." Simon said.

"I'll explain in there. Are you gonna help me out?"

"Uh.. Alright."

He walked her into the hotel.

* * *

><p>"So… is that friend of yours a boy? Not the one that's been kidnapped."<p>

"Well, yeah. He's a guy."

"Do you like him? Is that why you're helping him out?"

"Yeah, you got me. If it weren't for the fact she was his best friend then I wouldn't be here at all."

"Wow. Harsh."

"I kind of… hate her. She is absolutely annoying."

They started to talk while they walked up the stairs.

They saw a trail of witchlight.

"By the Angel… Come on!" Clary said, following the trail of witchlight.

They ended up in a large room. She finally found the others crowed in the centre of the room.

"Guys!" Clary whisper-yelled.

They all turned around and faced her.

"Clary, where were you?" Jocelyn said.

"I found someone to help me out. He's a vampire, his name's Simon."

When they all moved to see her, Clary saw Sarah, tied up in chains. They were all around her arms legs and one on her neck.

She moved forward. "What is it?"

Then she noticed that the chains were the only thing preventing Sarah from falling a 30 feet or more drop.

"We can't get to her." Jace said.

Clary looked around the room. She saw a long plank of wood by the wall.

"Iz, help me out." Clary and Isabelle picked up the plank then went to one side of the whole. They passed the other side to Sebastian and they all set it down. Clary removed her shoes then walked on the plank. Izzy did the same on the other side then both girls unwrapped the chains from Sarah's body.

They both lowered Sarah onto the thick plank of wood then Isabelle took her and laid her on the floor. Everyone crowded around.

Izzy put her cheek to Sarah's face.

"She's not breathing!" Isabelle announced.

Clary took Sarah's pulse. "Her heart's not beating anymore."

Clary glanced at Jace. He seemed so distraught.

She walked over to him and put an hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"They killed her." He whispered.

Simon heard something. A distant sound of footsteps. Many footsteps.

"Uh… Guys we should go. They're coming."

"But Sarah–" Jace started.

"I'm sorry Jace but there's nothing we can do." Clary said.

The footsteps became louder.

"Guys!" Simon warned.

"Alright! But we have to bring her body. She deserves a funeral."

"We're going to be carrying around a dead body?" Isabelle said.

"There might be a way to revive her." Jace said.

"Alright," Sebastian agreed. "If this'll prevent a longer argument, alright." He picked Sarah up bridal style.

"Simon," Jocelyn began. "Do you know a way out?"

He nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>They all got out of the safely. The vampires didn't attack or find them.<p>

"So where do you live Simon? I mean if you just became a vampire, don't you still have family?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, yeah I do but they think I'm travelling around the states though I'm clearly not."

"We have to get to the Bone City." Clary said as she drew the portal rune on a wall of a building.

"Oh right, yeah." Sebastian, still carrying Sarah, walked though first.

Everyone else followed along until it was just Clary, Simon and Jace.

"Look, thank you so much for all your help." Clary said to Simon. She gave him a brief hug, which was highly unusual.

"Yeah, uh, you're welcome."

"We should meet up sometime." Clary said.

Simon nodded then waved good bye.

She turned to Jace. "I know you're not okay so I won't ask." She walked towards him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry about everything." She whispered.

"I know." Jace said.

She pecked his lips then they both went through the portal and into the Bone City to seek help.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Who thinks Sarah should stay dead? I'm gonna need at least 10 votes altogetheer on whether she should die or not.<strong>

**There won't be an update before then. (Or there might be depending on time...)**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Mourning

**I'm sorry it's late it's just I had no time and I updated LFF and I posted this one shot while it was still fresh in my mind. **

**Just to Clarify, Sarah and Simon aren't related. They just have the same surname. I know two people with the surname Tucker.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: <em>Mourning<em>**

**Jace and Clary were in the Silent ****City**. Jace was carrying Sarah bridal style, Sebastian gave her to him and went back to the Institute.

"Jace," Clary started. "I can't guarantee that they can help her out. It might be too late."

"We have to at least try." He insisted.

Two Silent Brothers went up to them and took Sarah from Jace's arms.

Clary tugged on a sleeve of his jacket. "Come on Jace. We should go. They don't like people around when they're performing incantations like these."

Jace nodded and they left the Silent City.

Clary and Jace were walking through a park when Jace decided to sit down. He bent over and put his head in his hands.

"It's my fault. There is no hope that she'll be alive. She wasn't breathing and she had no pulse. It's my fault! It's all mine! God dammit!"

"Hey! It's not your fault." Clary said softly. She was contemplating whether or not she should put an arm around him or not.

She sat beside him and placed an arm around Jace.

"Calm down, Jace." She said quietly.

_By the Angel, Clarissa. You've turned into a softie._

He finally sat up then suddenly engulfed her into a tight hug.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She soothed.

He somehow pulled her onto his lap after pulling away from the hug.

They stared into eachother's eyes intently.

Jace was subconsciously leaning forward then his lips captured Clary's. She was momentarily surprised that he had it in him to kiss her with everything else going on but she quickly responded to the kiss. At first it was slow and gentle the it turned passionate and hungry and rough. He was kissing her very roughly that it kind of hurt. She knew he was kissing her with all he had. She somehow sensed what his emotions were; sadness that Sarah was most likely dead, anger he let the vampires take her, frustrated that they couldn't reach her in time.

Then Clary noticed that he was only kissing her to let out all his emotions. Emotions that revolved around Sarah. Clary mentally kicked herself. Of course he wasn't kissing her because of affection and passion that he felt for her. Of course not.

She pulled away hastily.

Jace seemed confused. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His eyes showed concern.

"No. Not at all." She said, flatly with no emotion at all. She was good at that, showing no emotion. It was what she was taught when she was younger. To show emotion is to show weakness.

_You've become a softie, Clarissa._ A taunting voice said in the back of her mind. It was her father's voice.

She pushed it away. _Yes. I have._

Her face, Jace noticed, had changed. It no longer had the expression of concern and care. It was now closed off. Just like the time he first saw her. Then he realised that she was the Clary who was distant from everyone else and that all the progress he had made with her suddenly vanished.

_Maybe it's just temporary. Hopefully._

"Do you want to walk around?" Jace asked.

"Sure." Clary said. She stood up from his lap and began walking.

Jace quickly followed after her.

They don't talk during the walk. Jace was slightly scared as to what she'd say or do and Clary was just pissed.

_He's kissing me and I know that his thoughts are someplace else._

_How did I even know what he was thinking about?_

_Late blooming powers due to extra Angel blood? _Said a voice at the back of her mind.

Clary saw a bookstore. 'GARROWAY BOOKSTORE'.

She walked in. She knew that Jace was also enter after her. Clary noticed the owner of the store was a Downworlder. He had brown curly hair and glasses with thin black frames. He was a werewolf. The owner was sorting out a few books in the Sci-Fi Section.

"Hi I'm Luke Garroway. Is there anything specific you're looking for?" He asked.

Clary looked at him. Really looked at him.

His eyes widened. "Clarissa? Jocelyn's daughter?" He walked up to her and hugged her, like a fatherly figure would. Well, her real father never hugged her like that but it was how she saw dads hugging their young daughters as they went into grade school.

"Who are you?" Jace asked.

"I'm Lucian Graymark. Your mother's best friend, Clarissa."

"It's Clary. Did you say Graymark?" He nodded. "Isn't that a Shadowhunter name?"

"It was. I don't have any family anymore. And in case you haven't noticed I'm a werewolf."

"Did you choose to become a werewolf?"Jace asked.

Clary whirled around and gave him a look as if he told her he saw mangoes falling from blue cotton candy clouds outside.

"No Nephilim would want to get something like that!" Clary said.

"I was ambushed." Luke said.

"Oh. Right." Jace said.

Out of no where a flame lit in front of Clary and a piece of paper fell from it once the flamed died out.

Clary retrieved it. She gasped.

Jace wondered what it said.

"It's for you." Clary handed him the note.

'_Sarah Lewis is dead. We are sorry  
>that we couldn't help her.<em>  
><em>It is impossible to bring the<em>  
><em>already deceased back to life.<br>-The Silent City'_

Jace just stared. How was he supposed to explain this to Sarah's mother?

"We could go to Magnus." Clary suggested.

Jace looked up. Then he realised he said that out loud.

"He could manipulate her mind, make her thing that Sarah was in a car accident."

"Right, I guess that's the best thing to do." Jace said, he turned to leave but Clary caught is wrist. She pulled out a stele and drew a rune in his arm.

"What-?"

"Mourning rune. It'll help with the pain of loss but it won't take it away completely." Clary explained.

"Thanks I guess."

"It was nice meeting you, Lucian."

"Say hello to your mother for me." He called out.

"Will do." The door closed and Clary turned and began to walk quickly in the direction of Magnus's home but then she bumped into someone.

She almost fell back but Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her back up.

Clary looked at the person.

It was the one and only Tessa Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>I was surprised to see so many people voting Sarah stay dead...<br>**

**So we had a little fluff and now we have arrogant Clary back.  
><strong>

**Any ideas on ow to get the nice Clary back?**

**5 reviews I'll update.**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	19. Chapter 19: Warlocks

**Okay, I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I've just been really busy and really stuck on this chapter, that is why it's so short.**

**Again, I'm so sorry, I hope this chapter will at least satisfy you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: <em>Warlocks and Memory Manipulation<em>**

"**Tessa," Clary said, sounding genuinely surprised.**

"Clarissa!" Tessa smiled and gave Clary a friendly hug. "Who's this? A boyfriend." She asked gesturing toward Jace.

"It's complicated." Clary said.

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale."

Tessa's smile faltered a little when Jace said Herondale.

"Theresa Gray, but call me Tessa." She regained her positive aura.

They both shook hands.

"Um, Tessa." Clary started.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help us. With a spell?"

"Oh, of course. I'd love to help."

"Great. We still need Magnus though."

Jace nodded then they all set off the Magnus's apartment.

* * *

><p>Clary knocked on Magnus's door.<p>

It eventually swung open.

Clary put on an innocent and sweet smile. "Hiya Magnus…"

Magnus squinted his cat eyes at her. "You want something."

"Yes. Your help." Then she walked right past him and into his home.

"Hello Magnus." Tessa greeted.

He sighed they dragged you into this too?"

"I was willing to help."

"Come on in, both of you."

Jace and Tessa also entered the house.

Magnus shut the door and asked, "What is it you need?"

"We just need you to manipulate a few memories. With Tessa also helping." Clary said.

Magnus just raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Sarah, my mundane friend, died because of those filthy vampires. Her family don't know that and I can't exactly just go up to them and say 'hey, your daughter was killed by a couple vampires.' Can I? So we need a spell to make her mom understand why she's gone." Jace explained.

Magnus merely nodded.

"Do you have a spell for that?" Clary asked.

"Memory manipulation? Yes." Magnus went to a book shelf and took out a book bound in leather. He dusted it off. "What would you like her family to think?"

Jace thought for a moment. "She died because of a car crash, the funeral has already taken place and they aren't too depressed since now she is away from this cruel world and in a much better place."

Magnus nodded. He and Tessa began to chant foreign words.

Clary looked up at Jace. She could see through him now. She could break down his walls and barriers. _I treated him unfairly. He's lost someone he cared about and I just yelled at him which was out of order._

Clary looked down at his hands then laced her fingers between his.

Jace looked at her with surprise and confusion. Clary just looked back up at him and kissed his cheek then she whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry."

Jace smiled at her and mouthed, 'It's okay.'

"The spell is done." Magnus said.

"Thank you guys." Clary said, hugging Tessa then Magnus.

Jace said thank you to the warlocks then the couple left for the Institute.

Jace smiled at her and mouthed, 'It's okay.'

"The spell is done." Magnus said.

"Thank you guys." Clary said, hugging Tessa then Magnus.

Jace said thank you to the warlocks then the couple left for the Institute.

* * *

><p>Clary and Jace entered the Institute holding hands.<p>

Everyone was gathered in the drawing room.

"What's up?" Jace asked.

"It's Valentine. He sent a message about your parents." Jocelyn answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay?<br>**

**I need suggestions guys!**

**What do you think the message is?**

**What should happen next?**

**Love you all, thanks for being patient. ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Decisions, decisions

**This was so hard to write! I had writer's block and I am truly sorry!**

**This chapter is dedicated to awesomeness132625.**

**You all will finally learn more about Jonathan!**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<em> Decisions, decisions<em>**

**Jace looked around, confused. **"How do you know this?" He asked.

Isabelle pulled out a letter and handed it to him. It was a fire message.

_Jace Herondale,_

_I will gladly exchange your parents for my  
>beloved daughter, the Lightwoods will<br>also get their son back, safely.  
>Bring Clarissa with you to the<br>top of the Empire State building tomorrow at  
>sunset. If you fail to deliver her then I will get my daughter<br>on my own and you will never see your parents again._

_-Valentine Morgenstern_

"What is it?" Clary asked. "What does it say?"

Jace gave her the piece of paper and she read it over.

Clary looked up. Not at Jace but at her mom. She looked like a lost child, asking her mother for some guidance.

Then Jace spoke up. "Clary, you can't…"

"But you'll get your parents back, Jace."

"Clarissa Adele, you aren't going. Who knows what Valentine will do to you?" Isabelle said.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Why would they go through so much just to get me and kill me?"

"They could torture you Clare." Sebastian said.

"Well, I know that Isabelle wants Alec back and I know that Jace needs his parents back. I'm fine with it. I've killed many demons before, I can handle myself!" Then she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jace sighed. "How stubborn can she get?" He asked no one in particular.<p>

"You should go talk to her." Isabelle said.

"She'll probably listen to you." Sebastian added.

"You really think so?"

"Yes." Responded Jocelyn.

With that, Jace followed where Clary went.

He knocked on her door. "Clary?" He knocked again. There wasn't a response. Jace opened the door. There was no one there. He stayed calm and thought of where she could be. _The Greenhouse._

* * *

><p>Clary was sitting by one of the many windows that where from the ceiling to the ground, she was hidden by all the Medianox flowers.<p>

_I want to help Jace and Isabelle get their family back… By the Angel why won't they let me?_

She heard the door open then slam shut. Clary knew who it was without having to look. _Jace._

Suddenly there was someone sitting beside her.

"Clary…" He sighed.

"I just want to help you guys."

"We'll find a way to get my parents and Alec back without you having to leave." Jace said. He put an arm out to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter… My father will find a way to get me."

"Why does he want just you and not your mom?"

"Because of my gifts…"

"Do you mind if I ask about your brother?" Jace said hesitantly.

"Not at all. What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you want to talk about him to me when I first got here?" Jace asked.

"Well, when I was six and Jonathan was eight, we decided that we had to leave our father. Our mother came along with us because she was the one who told us we had to go. She never told us why at the time.

"We got split up since Valentine sent demons after us. I was with Jon and our mother got separated from us. But Jocelyn told us to run and not look back so that's what we did. Then a demon got Jon and I tried to help but Jon just said to me 'Clarissa, run. Run and don't look back. If you stay I will never forgive you!' I couldn't handle him never talking to me again so I did what he told me to do. I ran. I got to Alicante. My mom told us that if we ever got lost we should look for the Lightwoods and that's what I did.

"I told Maryse and Robert everything about Jon, mom and Valentine." There were tears in Clary's eyes. "I just wish that I stayed for my brother. I kept wishing that he had actually escaped and he was just taking his time to find me. I slowly lost hope and accepted that Valentine had him. I made a vow one night, I promised myself that, once I can, I would go after Valentine, find my brother and together we'll kill the man who called himself our father."

Jace put an arm around Clary and pulled her in.

"There's something else you should know about Jonathan. He's part demon… Valentine put demon blood in my mother's food while she was pregnant with him. He didn't put much only a little since it really wasn't helping my mother."

"Your brother is part demon? And your father caused that? And you still want to agree to Valentine's conditions?"

"Jace, I could probably _help_ Jonathan."

"How?" Jace insisted. "Valentine raised him, right? How can a boy raised by... a devil be anything but a demon?"

"Because I have more angel blood in me than any other normal Shadowhunter. And I think that you do, too."

"Me? What? How?" Jace asked, not believing he could have extra angel blood.

"That star shaped mark, on your left shoulder. I have the same." Clary pulled her sleeve down to reveal a birthmark similar to Jace's.

"But… this is a chicken pox scar." He said. He sounded as if he was doubting himself.

"Could a chicken pox scar be a perfect star?"

Jace sighed. "I still don't want you to go, Clary."

"By the Angel, Jace. I can handle myself. You know it, I know it. Everyone knows it and yet your all babying me." She began to walk away. Again.

Jace stood up after her.

"Clary!" Jace called out. "It's because we care about you!"

Then the door banged shut.

Clary knew where she had to go and what she has to do. She wasn't going to let anyone, not even Jace, stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, will Clary be stubborn and do what Valentine says?<strong>

**Any suggestions are welcome.**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
